What Happened to us?
by Phenomanalangel6
Summary: Rated M for swearing. 23 old Adriana Phili Wilson, dissapeared out of there lives two years ago. When one day she shows back up how will she be accepted back to the TNA roster? Will they look at her the same way, now that she cant wrestle?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never have never will, if I did I wouldn't be writing this I would be living it.

WARNING: I TEND TO SWEAR A LOT. JUST BE PREPARED.

-----------

"I'm a fucking retard." I thought to myself as I paced outside the building.

"A fucking hot headed, short tempered idiot." I said out loud, not really noticing my thoughts had become words.

"I just couldn't keep my fucking mouth shut. I had to speak my mind." I said, a little louder than before.

"I had it all. I got the hell out of that shitty ass town, I got to travel the world, be around beautiful men in spandex all day, who turned out to become some of my closest friends in the world, some of them like brothers and fathers to me. Sometimes I even got to help with pyro and blow shit up. I had the life I wanted in the biggest wrestling company in fucking history, and I pissed it all down the drain. Fucking retarded." I said, growling the last sentence before punching a wall.

"Owww! Shit!" I yelled my knuckles already starting to bleed.

"Well…… some things never change do they" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I spun quickly, trying to hide my bleeding hand behind my back.

"Chase Stevens!" I yelled, running and him.

"God its been to long sweetie!" He said dropping his bags to catch me in his arms, and spin me in circles as he always did.

He finally put my feet back down on the ground, but neither of us let go of one another. We just held on tight, occasionally rocking back and forth with excitement.

"God I missed you" I said for about the tenth time.

"Me to sweetie" He answered back, again for the tenth time.

"Well I'll be damned, Chase Stevens isn't gay after all!" A voice said from behind us.

"I know that voice!" I yelled, finally letting go of Chase to give the body belonging to the voice a hug.

"God Petey, why are you always so mean to him?" I asked, my trademark smirk laid softly across my lips.

"Cheap entertainment" He shrugged, before he to smiled and grabbed me into a hug."

"I missed you gorgeous" He whispered into my ear

"I missed your ugly ass too! " I laughed, holding on to him tighter so he wouldn't hit me.

"God, Adriana, its been way to long, where did you disappear to?" Petey asked

I looked down and the ground and began nervously kicking at the ground.

"I told you not to call me that." I mumbled, my hands shoved deep in my pockets

"Come on Phili, you at least owe us an explanation." Chase said, using the name most everyone called me.

"It's a long story, and I have a meeting with Zbyszko soon" I said trying to avoid the subject

"Are you coming back?" The two asked in unison.

"Hopefully." I said.

"Great we need some more women wrestlers around here anyway!" Petey exclaimed.

I bit my lower lip and tried not to cry.

"I….I….I cant wrestle anymore." I said barely above a whisper.

Chase and Petey both looked at me with shocked expressions laid across their faces.

"What… why… when… what?" Chase said, trying to form sentences.

"Part of the reason I left. Something happened one night, and I…. I got drunk." I started to say, tears already welling in my eyes.

"I um… tried to drive back to the apartment, but.. I… I.." I started to say but I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, I totally broke down.

Luckily Petey caught me before I fell, and gently lowered me to the ground with him. We sat there for what seemed like forever, but in reality was only about 10 minutes. Me balling my eyes out onto the front of Petey's shirt, while he held me close to his chest with one arm, his other hand running through my hair trying to calm me.

Chase was kneeling down next to us, whispering "It's okay sweetie, its gonna be okay" over and over again.

After about 10 minutes I finally gained enough composure back to lean forward enough to pull up my pants leg far enough to show the metal brace I was forced to wear for the rest of my life.

Petey whipped some of the stray tears from my face, while Chase stared in awe of the brace.

I choked back the tears long enough to tell the rest of my story.

"I…. I ran into another car, and the guy in it got pissed. I tried to give him my information and stuff, but he just kept screaming. I tried to get him to calm down, but he wouldn't. He kept telling me I was a crazy whore and a fucked up bitch, and so I pushed him. That…… That sent him over. He… He started hitting me. Everywhere he could. Face, arms, legs anything. He shoved me up against the car and shut my wrist in the door. 8, 9 times, he just wouldn't stop, that's the last thing I remember. I woke up in the hospital the next day, seriously hung over, four screws in my wrist, a grade 2 concussion, and I fractured my ankle in six places."

I started sobbing again. That's the first time I had ever told anyone what happened. The doctors had drilled me constantly, but I never said a word. They tried to con me into it, saying they just needed to tell the police, so that they could catch the guy who did it, but I knew they never would.

"Babe, I am so sorry. I should have been there with you. One of us should have been with you. Why didn't you call us?" Petey asked, going back to running his fingers through my hair.

"Well… the doctors. They kept bugging me, telling me the needed to contact someone, and let them know I was here. I told them I had no family, because I didn't want to bother you guys. You didn't deserve to be pulled into my stupid mistakes."

"Don't ever say that" Petey said, grabbing my chin and fixing his deep brown eyes on my light greens.

"Don't you ever say you don't have family. I will always be here for you no matter what. Nothing will change that. Ever." He said with the utmost sincerity.

I started to bawl again.

"Petey, I'm so sorry." I gasped in between cries.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He said, removing his hand from my chin so my head was once again rested against his chest.

"Now come on, me and Chase will take you to Larry's office."

I nodded slightly, as Petey picked me up off the ground, one arm under my knees and the other in the middle of my back, as I clung to his neck.

"You got to let go sweetie, we need you back here."

I nodded slightly again, slowly putting my feet down and then finally letting go of his neck.

Petey took me by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"How do you manage to look so beautiful even when you are crying?" He asked with a laugh, his thumb chasing away the last of the tears from my face.

I smiled slightly and hugged him again.

"I missed you Petey. And I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." He answered.

"Now come on, lets go see a man about a sandwich." Petey laughed at the old saying me and him used to use all the time.

I even laughed a little too.

"Come on babe you'll do fine" Petey said ushering me through the door to the Studio's.

I smiled up at him as he placed his arm around my waist, and Chase put his around my shoulders.

" God I missed you guys" I mused as we walked down the hall towards Larry's office.

------------------------

Let me just apologize now for any future spelling errors. I have minor dyslexia, so I do my best, but it sometimes gets on peoples nerves. So just for future reference,

t-e-h is The,

Which would be the most commonly misspelled word. So I am apologizing in advance for that one. I try to check it over before I post, but sometimes I still miss things.

Um, so what do you guys think so far?

-PA6


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never have never will, if I did I wouldn't be writing this I would be living it.

WARNING: I TEND TO SWEAR A LOT. JUST BE PREPARED.

-----------

" _God I missed you guys" I mused as we walked down the hall towards Larry's office._

My heart beat quickened as we neared Larry's office. I had wrestled at TNA before, but I had walked out on them 2 years ago, and not been heard of since. I didn't know how well this meeting was going to go. That and the fact I was a stupid idiot that didn't know when to keep my mouth shut.

That's why I loved having Petey around me. He was my guardian angel, my best friend, my drinking buddy, my roommate (or at least before I left) and my shut up before you say something stupid filter all rolled into one.

I stopped right before we got to the door.

"I cant do this" I muttered, grabbing Petey's waist tighter looking for some comfort.

He returned the gesture and then stated "Yes you an sweetie, everything is going to be all right."

"Yeah, of course it will be!" Chase piped in, giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Petey." I mumbled just above a whisper.

"What sweetie?" He asked, looking down at me, straight into my eyes.

"Will you go in there with me?" I asked.

"Of course sweetie.: He answered.

"No offense Chase its just….." I started to say before he cut me off

"None taken sweetie, I have to go find Andy anyway." He smiled and kissed me on the top of my head.

"Good luck" He yelled as he jogged out down the hall.

"Alright kiddo, its time" Petey said after Chase was out of view.

I took a deep breath, stepped forward, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard Zbyszko say from behind the door.

Petey reached down and opened the door for me, and then pushed me still unmoving feet through the door.

"Phili!" Larry said in a happy voice.

"Its so great to see that your okay! You had everyone here worried sick!"

"Yah, I… I'm really sorry about that Larry." I said, extending my hand to shake.

Larry shook my hand and then eyed Petey.

"If its okay with you Larry, I just lost her for two years, right now I really don't want to let her out of my sight." He said, he cheeks turning a little red.

Larry smiled "Sure, I have no problems with that. Now please, both of you have a seat."

"Well Phili, you contract ran out sometime ago, but we would really love to resign you, to help us get our woman's division up and ready."

I bit my tongue to keep myself from breaking down like I did with Petey.

"I…I cant sir. Every part of me wishes that I could, but I cant."

"Why not?" Larry said with a frown, and began twiddling with a pen.

"Um.. Long story, but the night I left I got hurt pretty badly. I had to have 4 screws put into my wrist, and pretty much completely shattered my ankle. I have to wear a brace on it 24/7, and I am just getting back to a stable position. I am finally off those god damn crutches, and I don't want to risk my health anymore. Now maybe in a years time, if I get some serious training in, I might be able to wrestle again someday, but right now I don't want to take that risk."

"Hmm…. I', sorry to hear that." Larry said.

"But Larry, please, I still do want to work here. I missed this more than anything. I missed this family. God, it got to the point that I actually missed Jarrett!" I finally said, causing both of the men in the room to gasp.

"I was thinking maybe a manager. Or even just working backstage, what ever you want me to do Larry, I'll do it. If its cleaning toilets, then fine. I need to be here." I said, finishing of my plea.

Larry didn't answer but instead started flipping through some papers on his desk. He opened a few drawers before he finally found what he was looking for. He pulled out a clipboard from the bottom drawer and handed me a contract.

"One year contract. I wont make you wrestle or put you in any position that you could hurt yourself further until you tell me that you are absolutely ready. And I am going to need doctors clearance too. But until then I have the perfect client for you." Larry said handing me a pen. I quickly read through the contract before signing at the bottom.

As I was reading Larry went back to searching through papers on his desk. He found the sheet he was looking for, placed it on the empty spot of his desk and slowly ran his finger down it till he found the ine he was looking for. Then he picked up the phone and started dialing.

"I need to see you in my office now" He said flatly, and then hung up.

I handed him back the clipboard and he shook my hand.

"Glad to have you back Phili."

"Glad o be back." I smiled

"You need us to hang around or can I take her to go meet up with the boys?" Petey asked

"I need you to stay for a few more minutes, so Phili can know who she will be managing" Larry said with a fake smile.

Deep down, Larry and Petey hated each other, but neither wanted to show it at work. So they tried to act civil, and most of the time succeeded.

There was a knock at the door, and then it opened without waiting for an answer.

"Whats up Larry?" AJ Styles asked from the doorway.

"AJ, I want you to meet your new manager." He stated with a smile.

I stood up from my chair to greet my long time friend AJ Styles.

"Miss me?" I said with a smirk.

AJ's jaw dropped at the sight of me.

"PHILI!" He screamed and ran toward me with open arms. Before I could react he had me picked up off the ground in the tightest hug I had ever recived. I didn't fight him though. Next to Petey he was my best friend.

When he finally put me down, I was facing Petey who was now standing as well. He had a weird look on his face, a coldness in his eyes I had never seen before.

"Petey? Are you okay?" I asked

"Yah, great!" He smiled.

"Can we go?" Petey turned and shot at Zbyszko.

"Sure" Zbyszko answered through gritted teeth.

Petey walked out of his office, followed by me and AJ.

When we got outside the door, AJ grabbed me by my shoulders and looked me square in the eyes.

"I missed you so much." He said, before pulling me into another life sucking hug.

If I could have breathed at that moment I would have answered him, but his grip on me was so tight I just held on to him.

"Look, I'm sorry sweetie I got to go, I promised Daniels I'd eat with him today, but after the tapings tonight, your gonna come out with me. We'll get a bunch of people to come, catch up and all that stuff!" He said, almost bouncing up and down with excitement.

Sounds good A, I'll see you tonight!" I said with a smile.

He hugged me one last time and ran off.

I turned back around to Petey, Only to see the same weird expression on his face.

"Petey?" I asked again

"Yah, sorry sweetie, I just kind of spaced out sorry." Petey said through a fake smile. I shook it off though.

"So where you want to go next?" Petey asked putting his arm back around my waist like he always did.

"I'm not sure" I shrugged

"Well we should probably go find Chase. I know Andy will be dieing to see you again." He said, leadig me down the hall.

I spun out in front of him and put both of my hands on his chest.

"No" I almost yelled.

Petey looked at me with a confused look.

"I mean, I want to go see Scott."

"Are you sure, I know Andy will want to.." Petey started to say but I cut him off.

"Petey, no! Just…. Please…. Take me to go see Scott."

Petey's POV

I looked down into her light green eyes, that were almost begging with me. Ir cut at my heart to see her look at me like this. She had never ever, looked that scared, or alone. I had no choice but to oblige

Regular POV

"Alright sweetie" He finally said.

"But tonight when we go out, you are explaining all this to me."

I smiled a little and nodded, and turned around to stand right beside him, our arms again resting on each-others waists.

-------------------------------------------

So still like it?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never have never will, if I did I wouldn't be writing this I would be living it.

WARNING: I TEND TO SWEAR A LOT. JUST BE PREPARED.

-----------

_I smiled a little and nodded, and turned around to stand right beside him, our arms again resting on each-others waists._

"I never realized how much I missed those buffoons." I giggled as me and Petey sat in the now deserted Team Canada locker room.

"So how'd you enjoy your first taping back?" He asked scooting a little closer to me on the bench.

"It was so much fun!" I said, laying my exhausted head on his shoulder.

"Hey don't be going to sleep yet missy, you have a little coming back party to go to."

"Ummmmm" I mumbled, shutting my eyes

"Five minutes"

"Oh no girly. Not this." Petey said "None of this crap. Now are you going to wake up, or am I going to have to carry you out of here?

"I vote we go to sleep" I yawned, snuggling my head closer with his shoulder.

"Nope. Not happening sorry." He said.

"You forced me to do this" He said with a laugh

"Do…." I started to ask but before I could finish He had me up over his shoulder and was carrying me out of the locker room.

"Let me down you stupid Canadian!" I laughed, hitting him in the back.

"Not a chance sweet-thing" He laughed back.

"Alright fine, but can you at least carry me piggy back? I really don't want to have to look at your ass anymore." I said slapping him on the butt.

"Oh you know you like it." He said wiggling his hips back and forth.

"STOP PLESE! BEFORE I PUKE!" I yelled.

"Alright fine." He laughed, setting me down on the ground.

Then he turned around so his back was facing me. "Come on, hop on" He said, waiting for me to jump on his back.

I obliged and hung my arms tightly around his neck.

"Did I tell you that I missed you Petey?" I whispered in his ear.

"I think so." He said with a laugh.

"Hey you two!" Someone yelled from behind us.

Petey turned around to acknowledge the voice.

"Chrissy!" I screamed and hopped down from Petey's back and ran to the wide open arms of Christopher Daniels.

"Phili!" My baby girl! God how I missed you! I thought you went off and left me!" He said still holding me tight.

"Leave my angel bear? NEVER!" I laughed.

"Your always gonna call me that aren't you?" He sighed.

"Of course!" I said with a smirk.

"So, you back to wrestle?" He asked.

"Nah, I cant." I said lifting up my pants legs for him to see the brace.

"Who the fuck did it I swear to god I'll beat every last god damn breath out of him!" Daniels said, going into his protective mode.

"Its fine Chrissy. Really, no need to become a murder. But I am here to work. I'm AJ's new manager!" I said with a smile

"What! And that little prick didn't tell me? Oh…. I'll hurt him."

"God I missed you angel bear!" I said with a laugh.

Chris smiled down at me and hugged me again.

"You've got to come with us tonight!" I exclaimed when he finally let me go. "A bunch of us are gonna go out partying. Kind of a coming back party, or at least so I can see everybody again."

"I wouldn't miss it!" He said with a flash of a smile

"Were going to the club right outside of town. Me and Petey are gonna go to his place and change first, and then we will meet you there okay?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Chris said saluting me before giving me one last hug.

After he walked away I turned back around to Petey.

"Well you look awake enough to walk." He said with a sly smile pulling at the edges of his lips.

"You're a big fat mean Canadian you know that Mr. Williams?" I said glaring at him.

"Damn straight, and don't you forget it!" HE laughed. "Come on lets go get changed"

--------------

It didn't take us long to get to Petey's house, because it was late, so there was barely any traffic. As soon as we got in I ran into the spare bedroom that had once been mine, to find it exactly the way I left it.

I stepped into the room amazed that everything was exactly how it should be.

"I used to sit in here at night." Petey said from the doorway making me jump. I turned to face him, as he stood, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed.

"I thought if I kept everything exactly how it was supposed to be, things might go back to normal. That one day I would wake up and you would be here. That I would come out of my bedroom to find you sitting on the counter watching the sun come up through the kitchen window while you drank your coffee of that stupid chipped mug I gave you years and years ago. That Andy and Chase would come by, looking for you to go training, and then robbing us of all our food. I thought when it got really hot, we would break out into one of those huge water fights we have all the time. But you never came back. The never came. Your mug was still right next to the coffee pot, where it should be, everything else was in its place, but you were never here." He said, ending his long speech.

"Petey I…" I started to say, but he took a step forward and placed a finger over my lips.

"I know." He said. And then turned to leave.

--------------------------

The ride to the club was more eventful then I thought it would be. It started out like normal, me and Petey telling stupid jokes back and forth, like we always did. Then my phone went off.

------

"Hello?" I said

"Its been almost a month and you haven't called me, I am starting to think you don't like me or something" The voice on the other end of the line said jokingly. The voice belonged to the one and only, John Cena.

"Not like you, Johnny that's impossible!" I said with a laugh.

""But seriously I was starting to get worried, I thought you would have called me by now."

"I'm sorry babe, just kind of got caught up in everything. I really didn't want to talk to anyone for awhile there. I just made it back to Orlando today, I signed back up with TNA."

"Good for you sweetie! I'll make sure to watch for you. Your just managing right? Because if you are wrestling already, I'll hurt you!"

"John don't worry! I am managing AJ Styles and they aren't gonna make me wrestle until I am ready or I have been cleared. But babe I got to go, I'm gonna meet up with some friends of mine at a club."

"Alright be careful, and call me sometime!"

"I will babe, I promise."

"Night"

"Bye"

------

"Who was that?" Petey asked when I slid the phone back into my pocket.

"Just Cena" I said.

"Oh." Petey said.

"Wait… Cena you mean THE Cena, as in John Cena?" He asked his voice growing louder with each word.

"Yeah that's him" I winced, remembering that I hadn't told Petey everything about what had happened since I got out of the hospital.

"I um… I" I stuttered "After I got out of the hospital, I really needed to get out of this place. WWE was in town, so I went and asked for a job. I got one. I helped backstage with pretty much everything. The guys there are all really nice, but Cena always watched over me. He was just worried about me, since he hadn't heard from me since I got fired a month ago."

"You got fired?" Petey asked.

"Yah it's a long story." I laughed.

"You should tell me sometime" He said with a smile.

"I promise I will. So, who all is coming tonight?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"The normal's, the rest of Team Canada, AJ and Chris, AMW, Sabin and Sonjay, Bentley, Shelley, Roderick and Austin, The Diamonds, and On, Chase and Andy of course."

"Oh…" I said

"Is something wrong with you and Andy?"

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"Because every time I mention his name you get that look on your face , like a deer in the headlights."

"Well… its just.. Um" I started to say but then stopped, thinking of the right words to use first.

"He is the reason I left."

------------------

DUN DUN DUN!

Cliffy!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never have never will, if I did I wouldn't be writing this I would be living it.

WARNING: I TEND TO SWEAR A LOT. JUST BE PREPARED.

-----------

"_Is something wrong with you and Andy?" _

"_What? Why would you ask that?"_

"_Because every time I mention his name you get that look on your face , like a deer in the headlights."_

"_Well… its just.. Um" I started to say but then stopped, thinking of the right words to use first._

"_He is the reason I left."_

_------------------------_

"What are you talking about Adri?" Petey asked as the car pulled to a stop in the parking lot.

"God Petey I never meant for it to happen like that. I didn't want him to find out like that."

"Find out what?" Petey asked, but then a look came across his face and I knew.

"You told him how you felt that night didn't you?"

A silent tear fell from my eye as I nodded my head.

"Tell me what happened."

**FLASHBACK**

"**Hey Petey, is Phili around?" Andy asked as Chase stood behind him, on the front porch of Petey and Phili's apartment.**

"**Um yeah let me get her." Petey said with a smile before screaming as loud as he could for her and then walking back in the kitchen.**

"**I hate you with a fiery passion you know that?" I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.**

"**Oh hi, guys why are you hear so early?"**

"**You up for some training?" Andy said with a smile.**

**Every part of my body melted when he smiled like that. It was all I could do to keep my knee's from going out from under me.**

"**Yeah let me grab my bag I'll be right there. You know you guys can come in if you want, you don't have to stand in the doorway."**

**I ran into my room and swiftly shut the door behind me. Oh my god, I couldn't believe they had actually come for an extra training session. Usually they trained together, 2 or three days a week, but only when I made them take me with them. They had never willingly showed up to take me. This meant a lot to me. I quickly changed out of my pajamas and into my work out clothes that consisted of black basketball shorts and a tight fitting wife beater tank top. I grabbed my Xyencie duffel bag up from net to my bed and took it back into the living room. From there I went into the kitchen to fill up my water bottle.**

"**What cha cooking?" I asked Petey as he rushed back and forth from the stove.**

"**Food" He answered shortly before running back to the stove.**

"**Don't get huffy with me missy!" I said with a smirk, as I stepped in his way**

"**Move!" He yelled**

"**Or what Mister Williams?" I said my smirk widening slightly. "Are you going to spatula me to death?"**

"**You brought this on yourself little missy" Petey said, a smile laid out across his lips as well.**

"**I brou………" I started to say before Petey picked me up and carried me into the living room.**

"**Put me down you worthless…." I started to say before Petey put me flat out on my back and started tickling me on both sides of my ribs.**

**I tried to squirm free but it was no use, he had me pinned.**

"**Petey……….stop!" I said between fits of laughter**

"**On one conditions." He said sly smile forming once more**

"**And……" I said before again breaking up into fits of laughter.**

"**Say I am the hottest thing to step on planet earth"**

"**I…am…the…hottest thing……to step on planet earth"**

"**Not you silly. ME! Go on say it. Petey Williams is a sexy man beast,"**

"**In your dreams!" I managed to say**

"**May I remind you that I know everything about you including that annoying little ticklish spot you have right about hear on your leg." He laughed moving his hand down my leg to the exact right stop. I wriggled even harder, and was almost free when Petey called for back up.**

"**Chase, Andy little help?" He asked**

**Chase and Andy smiled to each other before diving down to the floor where we were. Petey moved so that he was straddling me, and Chase took my hands, and Andy grabbed my feet.**

"**This……isn't……..fair!" I screamed as Petey began to tickle me more.**

"**Just say it you know you want too!" He said grinning from ear to ear.**

**Alright fine, just stop!" I yelled**

**Petey stopped tickling me, but still sat on top of me in case I was just tricking him.**

**I sighed and then mumbled.**

"**Petey Williams is a sexy man beast."**

"**I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, what was that?" Petey said, still grinning, enjoying my agony way to much**

"**I SAID, Petey Williams is a sexy man beast." I repeated almost screaming.**

"**Shessh, Adri, I never knew you felt this way about me. I mean all this time living together and you never told me?" Petey said in mock shock. "How could I have been so blind to your love. When the truth is I to have loved you all along. Please, let me be your baby daddy." Petey said smirking wildly.**

**The last comment sent both Chase and Andy into laughing fits, also causing them to release me. I seized the opportunity and rolled over, now it was me straddling Petey who was on his back."**

"**Adri, not here! Andy and Chase are right there! I mean come on what mind of girl are you?" Petey said still smiling.**

"**I hate you with a fiery passion that consumes my soul and every ounce of my being." I said as I stood up off of him.**

"**You practiced that didn't you?" Petey asked sitting up on his elbows.**

"**Yeah… " I whispered quietly.**

"**Its okay sweetie, I still love you." He said finally getting to his feet and wrapping me up in a hug.**

"**Now you three are staying for breakfast right?" He asked to no one in particular.**

"**You guys mind if we stay?" I asked. "Petey may look rough and tough on the inside, but deep down he's just a little housewife, and a damn good cook1" I smiled wrapping my arms around the back of Petey's neck.**

**Petey just shrugged "I would deny it, but its true" **

"**I don't mind staying" Chase said with a smile. "So ha ha Andy your out voted, were staying."**

"**Why do you always think I will vote against you?" Andy asked, slightly intrigued.**

"**Because you always do" Chase laughed.**

**--------**

**Breakfast went fine and we headed out for our first training session of the day. That went great. Me and Chase worked in the ring some while Andy hit the weights.**

**The second session all of us were in the ring, and that was a lot of fun too. You would be surprised what you can learn from those guys in a few simple hours.**

**Third session is where my world came tumbling down. Me and Chase were sitting around drinking some water, when and came up to me.**

"**Come on your gonna do my rotation." He said stiffly**

"**Okay…." I said slightly confused. Usually Andy was all smiles, and he had never asked me to work his rotation with him. He liked to stay to himself while working with weights, unless he needed spotting. And even then it was Chase who spotted him not me. I was a bit taken aback but at the same time excited for the opportunity.**

**Little did I know in just a few short hours my life would become a living hell. Every time I would put weights on my station, Andy would stop me before I started and put on 25 more pounds. After about two stations I caught on, and put 25 less then what I thought I could do.**

"**I'm not stupid." Andy said hotly as he put an extra 75 pounds on my machine. I could barely lift my legs.**

"**Andy I cant" I started to say but he cut me off.**

"**Were not leaving to you do ten reps on each machine." He said coldly**

"**Why are you being such a dick?" I asked**

**I received silence as an answer.**

**I swore a few curses at him under my breath and tried again. Not even a budge. **

"**Fine. Get up" Andy said, colder then I had ever heard him talk before. "Go to the next machine. When your done being a pussy come back to this one and do your ten reps. Like I said were not leaving till you've completed ten on each machine."**

**Half an hour later I was in the bathroom puking every last bit of anything that was inside me.**

"**I didn't say you were done" Andy said just as coldly as before.**

"**Go fuck yourself Douglas." I spat back at him before throwing up once more.**

"**Your not quitting." He said flatly.**

"**I'm not going back out there."**

"**Yes you are"**

"**No I'm not!"**

"**Why are you always coming with us to sessions then, if you don't want to push yourself?" He asked**

"**You want to know why I come with you?" I asked, looking him straight in the eye**

"**That what I said"**

"**Alright fine. I ask to come along because I fucking love you okay. I have since the first time I met you. God since the first time I saw you smile Andy, I knew you were the only thing I wanted. Okay is that what you fucking wanted, huh? Is that what you wanted me to say?"**

**By now I was standing up and screaming as well.**

**For a minute Andy didn't say anything, just stood there.**

"**No your not" He finally said**

"**I'm not what?" I asked**

"**Your not in love with me." He stated, as if it were nothing.**

"**Yes I am Andy. You cant change that, Andy, I love everything about you." I said taking a step towards him.**

"**No you don't" He said, still staring me down.**

"**Andy yes I do." I said, close to tears.**

"**No you don't, just get out of here. No one wants you here. No one ever ha and no one ever will. Just go home." He spat his words at my like venom, tearing my heart into a thousand peices**

**-----------------------**

"And that's when I went and got drunk, and well you know the rest." I sighed, glad to finally tell someone, but at the same time miserable and having to relive that day.

"You listened to him?" Petey said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah." I said lowering my head.

"After all we have been through, you listened to that piece of shit, no good pretty boy, and you actually believed that no one cared?" He asked, turning to me.

By now the tears were flowing freely from my eyes, as I silently nodded.

Petey looked at me with his soft brown eyes, and whispered, "Come on babe" and opened his door. By the time I got out of the car he was standing next to my door, ready to wrap me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed into his chest for the second time today,

----------------

So now we know why she has been avoiding Andy


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never have never will, if I did I wouldn't be writing this I would be living it.

WARNING: I TEND TO SWEAR A LOT. JUST BE PREPARED.

-----------

_I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed into his chest for the second time today._

------------------

"You guys alright?" A familiar southern drawl came from behind us as we stood in the parking lot.

"Yeah, she's just had a hard day James." Petey said, rubbing my back gently for support.

I turned around and tried to smile at "Cowboy" James Storm, but I ended up just sobbing harder, and turning back into Petey's arms.

"Come on babe, its gonna be okay" He whispered in my ear. "Everybody in there is waiting to see you, and if that prick does anything , we'll have Daniels tear him to pieces. And I am sure he will have lots of company." Petey said trying to make me smile.

I laughed a little bit, before he pulled me away to arms length, and wiping away some of my tears. "Now come on, lets go see everybody." He said with a smile

I sniffed back the rest of my tears and finally turned around to give James his hug.

"I'm sorry James, its just… just been hard." I said trying once again to smile

"Its okay babe, as long as your back that's all we care about." He said with that beautiful smile of his. I gave him a quick hug, before Petey ushered me into the club, his arm around my waist as it always was.

"Were all upstairs in the VIP room" James shouted to us over the loud music as we worked our way through the crowd.

Petey nodded and pushed his way through the crowd.

When we finally reached the VIP room, it seemed like half the locker room was packed in there. AJ was the closet to the door, and as soon as he saw me, he grabbed me up into another hug.

"Hey girly, what took you so long?" He asked

"Traffic" I lied with a shrug.

"Well I got some good news, some more good news, some even better news, and a little bit of bad news for ya." He said, putting me back down on the ground.

"Okay…" I said slightly confused "What is it?"

"Well, first of all, they are putting me and Daniels together as a tag team."

"That's great!" I said with a smile

"Secondly, You are going to debut with us at the next PPV next Sunday. And, you are gonna help us win the titles."

"Are you joking? They are finally giving you guys the titles?" I said, now grinning from ear to ear. "A, that's great! But wait, what's the bad news?"

"Well, that means you have to screw over Cowboy during the match." He said, smirking at James who was still standing behind me.

"Sorry bout your damn luck" He said with a huge grin.

James just looked at him and shook his head. "Don't steal my lines pretty boy" He said, punching AJ playfully in the shoulder.

I turned around to say something to Petey but he wasn't there. I looked around the room and finally spotted him with the rest of Team Canada.

"Well, I do believe I need to go kick Petey's ass for deserting me!" I said to AJ with a laugh. I started to walk away but AJ put a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Are you okay P? You look like you have been crying." He said, a worried look played across his face.

"I was. Its just been a hard day" I shrugged.

AJ nodded and lowered his hand. "If you wanna talk sometime, I'm always here."

"Thanks A." I said with a smile before walking off to slap Petey in the back of the head.

"What you go and leave me for?" I said with a smirk.

"You were talking to Golden Boy, I didn't want to interrupt or anything." He said, throwing back a shot.

Something was up with Petey but I couldn't put my finger on it.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone put their hands on my hips and whisper "Hey sexy" In my ear.

"Shelly, how many times do I have to tell you, I am not gonna let you get in my pants." I said with a smirk before turning around to give Alex a hug.

"Oh don't deny it, you know you want me." He said with a grin from ear to ear. Pretty soon me and Alex were talking, and I didn't even notice Petey leave with Scot towards the balcony.

-------------------

_**Petey's Pov**_

--------------------

"You tell her yet?" Scott asked, leaning against the railing.

"Tell who what?" I asked, leaning against the wall next to the door to the club..

"Don't be stupid Petey. Have you told Adriana you like her yet."

Scott's words shocked me a little, and my head snapped over to look at him.

"Am I that fucking obvious?" I asked, sliding down the wall till I was sitting.

"Sorry kid, but yah you kind of are. I think everybody knows except her, and maybe Styles. God that kid is thick." He said with a smirk.

"There's no use Coach. I always be her best friend. And nothing more. Why ruin that by telling her that I like her? I know nothing will ever happen. I don't want to screw up what we had the day she gets back."

"You'll never know if you don't try kid" Scott said

"God you sound like my mother!" I said, placing my head in my hands and then beginning to rub my temples.

"Petey how long have you know Adri?"

"6 years 5 months 27 days." I rattled off quickly

"Holy shit... Your in love"

"Shut up D'Amore" I said shooting him a glare

------------

_**Regular pov**_

---------------

"Now, is that anyway to talk to your coach?" I asked with a smirk from the doorway.

Petey immediately stood up at the sound of my voice whirling around fast enough that he should have gotten whiplash.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked a crazy look in his eyes that almost scared me.

"I just got here. Why keeping secrets from me?" I asked slyly.

Petey smiled and almost looked relived

"Come on lets go back to the party."

"Petey, think about what I said." Scott said before he was able to get through the door.

"Thanks but no thanks coach" Petey shot back, shutting the door behind him.

-----------------

"Hey Petey, I promised AJ I would dance with him, is that okay?" I asked about 20 minutes later

Petey nodded his head and turned back to the conversation he was having with Bobby.

"So, Mr. Phenom, what's this I hear, your as good on the dance floor as you are in the ring?" I said with a smirk, once I got to the table where AJ was sitting.

AJ turned to me and smiled. "Well, not all rumors are false"

With that he got up out of his chair and ushered me out onto the dance floor. Before we could even start dancing we heard

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED!" From the door way. I looked over AJ's shoulder to see the only thing I didn't want to see that night.

Andy Douglas.

"Fuck." I said under my breath

"Something wrong?" AJ asked.

"I…..I…I'm sorry AJ, we are gonna have to do this some other time." I said quickly before running back over to Petey.

"Petey!" I whispered tapping him on the shoulder

"What?" He asked turning around on his bar stool

'He's here."

-------------------

_**DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next? Will Petey finally tell Phili how he feels? What will happen when Andy sees she's there? Will Daniels rip him limb from limb? What will happen when AJ and Daniels win the title? Why is Petey acting so weird around AJ? Will my mom ever buy pudding? Lol sorry, little carried away.**_

_**-PA6**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never have never will, if I did I wouldn't be writing this I would be living it.

WARNING: I TEND TO SWEAR A LOT. JUST BE PREPARED.

-----------

"_Petey!" I whispered tapping him on the shoulder_

"_What?" He asked turning around on his bar stool_

'_He's here."_

------------------

Petey immediately stood up and walked straight to Andy.

"What the fuck is your problem pretty boy?" Petey ask, his nostrils flaring like they always do when he got mad.

Andy immediately put his hands up in defense taking a step back, but only to run into a very angry looking Christopher Daniels. I am guessing Petey had already told him what happened.

"Petey, what are you talking about?" Andy asked looking confused, the smile previously played out across his lips had now vanished.

Before Petey could answer I stepped out in front of him.

"Hi Andy" I said quietly

Andy's faced changed from scared to angry to sad to confused in a matter of mere seconds.

"What are you doing back here?" He asked, just as coldly as he had spoken to me at the gym.

"That doesn't concern you." AJ said, who was now standing next to Petey, cracking his knuckles.

"A, its cool, just hold back." I said shooting him a look.

"Look, I can live where ever I damn well please and do whatever I damn well want and I really don't need you to approve it." I said, now close enough to him to poke him hard in the chest with every "damn"

We both stood there glaring at each other, in the now dead silent VIP room.

"Well… you haven't changed. Still a little bitch." Andy said tilting his head to the side

"And you haven't changed either, you fucking retarded bastard." I said, stepping out of the way so the ready to fight Petey, AJ, and Chris could have a go at him.

After a few punches from each and Andy was bleeding from his nose and mouth I called them off

"Guys, that's enough, he's not worth our time" I said, turning and running towards the balcony door.

"Get your fucking ass out of here." Petey spat angrily at Andy's fallen form. Before coming to check on me.

-------

**Petey's P O V**

------

I almost didn't see her out on the balcony, and I thought maybe she had gone to the bathroom, when I heard her sob. I followed the sound to the farthest corner of the balcony where she was sitting on the ground, knee's held tight to her chest, head down, bawling her eyes out.

"Babe, its gonna be okay." I said kneeling down in front of her.

I got a sob in reply.

Come here, I said standing up and holding out my arms.

She stood up to and bear hugged me. It tore my heart apart to see her like this, and its the third time it had happened today.

"You want to go home?" I whispered in her ear.

She nodded slightly, so I picked her up and carried her back into the club.

-------

**AJ'S POV**

I saw Petey with Phili in his arms, and a weird feeling shot through me. All of the sudden it wanted to rip his eyes out and feed them to him.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I asked Petey quietly

"Yah, I am just gonna take her home." He answered, not stopping.

-------

**BACK AT THE APARTMENT, NORMAL P.O.V.**

-------

Petey opened my car door and picked my sobbing form up again. He set me down at the front door to the apartment, but I still clung childishly to his neck. He quickly unlocked the door and picked me up again. He carried me into my bedroom and gently laid down on my bed. He went to the end of my bed and started taking my shoes off carefully avoiding my brace. Once he was done he came and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Its all going to be okay sweetie I promise." He said, moving some of the stray hairs out of my face. He then stood up to leave.

"Petey" I said suddenly, before he could reach the door.

"Yah babe?" He asked, walking back towards my bed and sitting down (In case you have gotten the picture yet, my room isn't exactly large)

"Is it okay if I sleep with you in your room tonight? There's just… to many memories in here." I said, tears again beginning to stream down my face.

"Could I say no to you?" Petey asked with a smile.

I smiled a little bit too, before he picked me up and carried me to his room. He laid me down gently in his bed and then left again. He returned a few minutes later, a pair of my boxers that I had stolen from him years ago in hand. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out two old shirts. He laid my boxers down on the bed next to me.

"Which shirt you want?" He asked holding up my two choices

"Team Canada" I said meekly

"Come on get out of those clothes." He said. Before turning to go to the bathroom and change himself.

I quickly changed and got back into his bed, pulling the sheets up to my neck. A few minutes later he opened the door and exited himself, wearing pretty much the same thing I was minus the shirt. He walked over to the TV, bent down and grabbed a tape from on top of the VCR. He quickly popped it in and grabbed the remote from next to the TV.

An old episode of TNA started playing on the TV as he flicked off the lights. Then he crawled into bed next to me. Once he was settled he opened up his arms and beckoned for me to come closer.

I obliged and wrapped my arms around him, my head settled against his bare chest. He wrapped both of his arms around me and kissed the top of my head

"Its good to have you back sweetie." He whispered.

Within minutes my eyelids began to feel heavy. I snuggled up closer to Petey, and closed them. Within minutes I was asleep in his arms.

-------

**7:35 AM, PETEYS P O V**

**-------**

My beautiful sleep was shattered by the sound of my cell phone ringing. I looked down at her sleeping form, making sure it hadn't woke her up as well. After seeing her still sleeping form wrapped tightly around my body I quickly grabbed for my phone, to keep it that way.

--

"Hello" I whispered into the mouth piece

"What the hell is wrong with you Canada?" Daniels voice came through on the other end "I've been banging down your door 25 friggin minutes!" He said sounding slightly agitated. "Now get your lazy ass up and let me in."

"Spare key, under rug." I mumbled into the phone before hanging up.

I tossed the phone across the room, and put my head back down on the pillow, replacing my arm around her waist.

I was still not really awake and none of what had happened really registered until I heard the click of the lock to the front door.

I looked down at Adri, in my shirt, and what used to be my boxers fast asleep, clinging to my half naked body in my bed, in my room with all the curtains drawn. This couldn't look good.

By the time I looked up at the doorway, Daniels was standing mouth wide open.

"Petey… you… did you?" Daniels whispered, making a pelvic thrust motion.

I smiled and shook my head no. Daniels brought his finger up to his face and traced an imaginary tear down his cheek.

I laughed and tried to wake her up.

"Adri, babe, you got to wake up. Daniels is here."

She shook her head no and snuggled in closer to my chest.

"Adri come, you gots to get up." I said lightly moving her shoulder back and forth trying my best to wake her.

"Uh uh" She mumbled

"Adriana Maria Wilson. Get up" I said, a sly smile on my face

Her eyes immediately shot open, and she punched me in the stomach. I grabbed my stomach as she rolled out of the other side of the bed towards the door.

"Morning Chris" She said with a smile and continued into her room.

---------

5 minutes later I was dressed and in the kitchen with Daniels talking about nothing in particular while cooking breakfast. The guys used to make fun of me a lot for cooking, but when they finally tasted my food, that all stopped.

"So care to explain what I saw in there?" Daniels asked, jerking his head towards my bedroom door.

"After what happened at the club last night, she was hysterical. I brought her back, but she didn't want to be alone in her room. So she slept in my bed." I said, stirring the eggs some.

I turned around to see a sly smile played across Daniels lips.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" I yelled at him!

Chris just kept on smiling. The smile was soon wiped off his face as Adri ran from her room crying towards the bathroom. I dropped the spoon and ran after her.

"Adri, babe what's wrong?" I asked knocking on the bathroom door.

I got a sob in return. I tried the knob. Locked.

I sighed and walked over towards her bedroom.

When I saw what was laid out across the floor all I could do was whisper

"Fuck."

--------------------------

**Oh yes I know I am evil for leaving you hanging like that. So what do you guys think is on the floor? What is going on in that sick little head of Christopher Daniels? The world may never know.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never have never will, if I did I wouldn't be writing this I would be living it.

WARNING: I TEND TO SWEAR A LOT. JUST BE PREPARED.

-----------

"_When I saw what was laid out across the floor all I could do was whisper_

"_Fuck."_

------------------

**Still in Petey's P O V**

------------------

"What's up?" Daniels asked from the doorway, chewing on some toast.

"She found the Andy box." I said flatly

"The what?" Chris asked looking confused.

"The Andy box." I repeated

I saw Daniels was still utterly confused, and I rolled my eyes and pointed at the ground in her room.

"Before all of this happened, she was hopelessly head over heels in love with that sick bastard. She kept stuff to remind her of the time she spent with him. Movie stubs, pictures, birthday cards, old leaves from their walks to the gym, anything that reminded her of him, and she put it in the Andy box. I completely forgot about it. I should have hid it or something… god this isn't going to be good." I finished, nails digging into the back of my neck like they all ways did when I was nervous or upset.

"Once she locks that god damn bathroom door, it takes the jaws of life to get her out…. Or…." I started to say but then stopped.

"Or what?" Daniels ask, studying the clutter all around the floor.

"Nothing… its stupid. It wont work" I said quickly. Daniels shot me a confused look before asking

"Mind if I try to get her out?"

"Be my guest." I said, and then walked back into the kitchen.

----------

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"Shit you weren't kidding." A defeated Daniels said, walking back into the kitchen. "Nothings going to get her out of there."

"Well… one thing would." I mumbled under my breath

"What was that?" Daniels asked

"Nothing" I said quickly before smiling and handing him a cup of coffee.

"It was worth a shot though" I said, trying to make her feel better, and change the subject at the same time.

Daniels opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the faint sound of a cell phone going off.

"That yours?" I asked not recognizing the ring.

"Nope, not mine" Daniels shrugged, and got up to follow the sound. We finally tracked it down to Adri's room. I picked the phone up off her bed and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Who the fuck is this?" The voice on the other end of the line growled.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Who the fuck is this, and why do you have Phili's phone?" The voice spat back

"This is Petey Fucking Williams, and Adri has locked herself in the bathroom. Now who the fuck are you?"

"John Cena. I was calling to tell Phili I was in town. What do you mean she locked herself in the bathroom?"

"She found some old stuff that reminded her to much of her past, and now she's locked herself in the fucking bathroom. Where in town are you?"

"I'm in universal studios."

"Good, get in your rental car and get over here, you might be able to get her out. Is any one else with you?"

"Trish, Carlito, and Shawn. They are all good friends with her too though. If anyone can get her out its going to be Shawn." Cena replied coldly, not liking being told what to do.

"What ever just get over here." Petey Barked "Your gonna want to take……..

-----------

**25 minutes later Daniels P O V**

-----------

"What the hell is taking them so long they should be here by now!" Petey yelled angrily as he paced back and forth in the small apartment.

"Petey, they don't live here, they probably just got a little lost, but they'll come. They care about Phili" I said calmly trying to soothe Petey's nerves.

"Obviously they don't care to god damn much, or they would have been here sooner." He spat back angrily, pacing even faster now then before.

I opened my mouth to talk but before I could there was a knock at the door. Petey immediately jerked it open, revealing John Cena, Carlito, Trish Stratus, and Shawn Michaels.

"What the fuck took you so long?" Petey spat angrily at Cena.

Cena ignored him and looked straight at me "Which room is she is?"

"Second door on the left." I shrugged, as Petey shot me a death glare.

"There fucking her, stop buggin out already!" I said, his anger starting to piss me off a little too.

Petey just glared again and followed the rest of them down the hall. I rolled my eyes, and followed after as well.

----------

**NORMAL P O V**

----------

I heard some talking outside the door and didn't really bother to pay attention to what they were saying. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. I picked up the closest thing to me and chucked it at the door

"Go the fuck away Daniels, I told you I am not coming out!" I screamed, clutching the picture of me and Andy doing shots on my 21st birthday tightly to my chest.

"Phili, sweetheart come on open the door." An unexpected voice said from the other side of the door.

"Johnny?" I asked through tears

"None other. Now come on, I came all this way to see you, you can at least come out and see me."

I mulled his words over in my head for a minute before answering

"No, I'm not coming out."

I heard John sigh, and footsteps walking away from the door. A few seconds later there was another knocking.

"Phili, girl, come on, your gonna make John cry, and that…. that's not cool!" Carlito's voice came through the door.

"Fucking bite me. I told you I am not coming out."

"Adriana Wilson, unlock the door now!" The firm voice of Shawn Michaels came from the other side of the door.

"No" I answered flatly, before looking at the picture once more. After a few seconds, my vision became blurry with tears and I let the picture fall to the bathroom floor.

------

**Petey's P O V**

**------**

I sat there and watched one by one as everyone tried to get Adri to come out of the bathroom. And one by one they were all shot down.

"Fuck" I muttered under my breath. In my mind I knew what I had to do.

"Daniels you got your phone on you?" I asked, still not sure if this was the right thing to do or not.

Daniels shot me a puzzled look.

"I know how to get her out just give me the fucking phone." I spat angrily.

Daniels glared at me for a minute before reaching into the pocket of his shorts and pulling out his beat up old phone.

My fingers shook as I dialed the number I knew all too well. My finger paused over the send key, every part of my body telling me to hang up the god damn phone and bust the door down.

I took a deep breath, and made the call.

---------

**Daniels P O V**

**---------**

I watched Petey's hand slowly dial a number I didn't recognize. H paused for a minute and I almost thought he wasn't going to make the call, but finally he pressed the send button and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hey its Petey, I need your help" He said flatly after a few moments

"Are you in town still? Adri's back. No its not good, she's locked in the god damn bathroom again. Would you? Thanks again. How long? See you then.."

Petey quickly closed the phone and tossed it back to me.

"Who was…." I started to ask, but I didn't get to finish, as Petey banged his head against the table and mumbled

"I'm gonna rot in hell."

--------

_**DUN DUN DUN! lol**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never have never will, if I did I wouldn't be writing this I would be living it.

WARNING: I TEND TO SWEAR A LOT. JUST BE PREPARED.

-----------

_Petey quickly closed the phone and tossed it back to me._

"_Who was…." I started to ask, but I didn't get to finish, as Petey banged his head against the table and mumbled_

"_I'm gonna rot in hell."_

------------

**Petey's P O V**

------------

"Dude, calm down!" Daniels said as he walked past where I was sitting on the couch.

"What the fuck are you talking about! I am fucking calm!" I nearly screamed at him, nails digging harder into the back of my neck.

"Dude… your necks bleeding" He said, staring at me.

I brought down my hand, only to find my fingertips covered in blood.

"Fuck" I mumbled and got up to wipe them off.

As I reached for a paper towel there was a knocking on my front door.

I took a deep breath to prepare my self, and opened the door.

When I did I heard something breaking behind me. I turned around to see Daniels had dropped his coffee mug, as he stood mouth gaping at the man in the doorway.

The man in the doorway paid no attention to him, and sized me up, his gaze finally landing on the paper towel in my hand.

"You really need to stop digging your nails into your neck." He said, walking in through the doorway.

"How the fuck…" I mumbled, wondering how he could have known

"I have my sources" He shrugged. He always gave me a creepy feeling inside, because he always knew what was going on.

"She having Andy problems?" He asked, spooking me even more.

I just nodded

"Bathroom, we've tried everything, no one can get her out."

He just rolled his eyes and took off down the hallway.

I was spooked by him, I didn't notice Daniels walking over to me, which I why I jumped whe he whispered

"What the Fuck Petey. Sterling James Keenan?"

I regained my composure a little bit before answering

"Just watch."

------

Sterling walked straight to the bathroom door and knocked 4 rapid times.

"Hell cat, open the door." He said, not harshly, but firmly enough.

"Sterling?" Came Adri's confused voice from behind the door.

"How many people call you hell cat? Wait don't answer that." He mused

"Hell cat, you've been in there long enough. Nothings going to get fixed in there. Now stand up."

Sterling just stood there, and no noise came from behind the door.

"Hell cat, unlock the door." He said, almost in a hypnotic way.

Cena snickered behind him, only to receive a wicked glare in return. He shut up, and he shut up quick. Not only because of the look Sterling had shot him, but because of the soft, _click _sound that signified the bathroom door had really been unlocked.

"Open the door." Sterling stated, in the same hypnotic tone.

The door slowly creaked open, revealing the puffy red, tear stained face of Phili.

Sterling opened up his arms and whispered "Come here."

She immediately dove at him and sobbed heavily into his shoulder.

"Petey, I need to talk to her. I'm using your room, since she doesn't want to be in hers right now."

"How the fuck….." Daniels whispered.

"He has his sources" I mused, as my bedroom door shut softly.

------

_**Short to the point, I promise to update a long one tomorrow.**_

_**I am also coming up with a story line for another fic, so be watching out for that**_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never have never will, if I did I wouldn't be writing this I would be living it.

WARNING: I TEND TO SWEAR A LOT. JUST BE PREPARED.

-----------

"_Petey, I need to talk to her. I'm using your room, since she doesn't want to be in hers right now."_

"_How the fuck….." Daniels whispered._

"_He has his sources" I mused, as my bedroom door shut softly._

------------

**NORMAL P O V**

**-------------**

I sat there on Petey's bed in Sterling's arms and cried into his shoulder. It seemed like we were in there for ages, and I probably needed it. I gained some of my composure back and looked up with his with a weak smile.

"I still don't know how it is you always get me out. I was dead set about staying in there this time."

"I have my ways Hellcat." He said with a smile that would scare most people and small children, but was oddly comforting to me.

"Don't take this wrong or anything…" He said "But why the fuck do you care about that piece of shit so much? I don't know exactly what he did to you, but I know it wasn't good, since you left for two years. And if someone hurt me like that, I wouldn't be crying, I would be kicking their ass. Which, I hear you had a few of the boys do at your little coming back party." He said, same smile played across his lips at the thought of Andy's vampire loving ass being beaten.

"I.. I honestly don't know. It just hurts" I shrugged "A part of me, it does want to tear him to pieces. But part of me, still thinks of him as the friend that I had back then. I… I'm just confused." I finished, laying my head back down on his shoulder.

"I know something that will make you feel better, but that will have to wait till tomorrow." He said, a mischievous smile replacing the eerie one. "But for now, you've got a room full of people out there worried sick about you. Especially Petey, he was digging his nails into his neck so hard he was bleeding. I think you owe it to them to say that your gonna be okay. And Daniels needs to take you to training with AJ. So come on."

I nodded slowly and wiped the last of my tears from my eyes. I stood up to leave when Sterling spoke again

"Um… Hellcat, is there a reason you are in Petey's clothes?" He said, sick smile growing larger.

"You're a dirty perv" I shot at him with the same weak smile before leaving the room.

--------------

**TRAINING WITH AJ AND DANIELS, 1 HOUR LATER**

--------------

"Is it Sunday yet?" I asked for the millionth time since Daniels had brought me to training with him and AJ.

"Little excited?" AJ asked with a smile as he held Daniels back from bashing me over the head in annoyance.

"I'm just… yah excited covers it." I said with a sweet smile to Daniels. "Come on Angel Bear, you can't hate me!" I laughed.

"You make it easier and easier everyday." He said while rolling his eyes and then doing some more crunches.

I sat on the bench press and watched two of my closest friends work them selves ragged. It was kind of fun.

"So, how is it I am going to be debuting?" I asked, bored with the silence.

"The match will go for about 10 minutes, and then Gail is going to trip me up." AJ started to explain, putting the dumbbells he was using back on the rack. "then Harris is gonna rough me up some while James gets the handcuffs from Gail. That's when your gonna run out. Wait, you can run right?" He asked eying my brace that was clearly visible since I wore shorts.

"Tech…." I started to explain before I was interrupted by a voice behind me.

"Running down that ramp will be a piece of cake for her, after she's been running through my mind all day."

I turned to see Chris Harris in his work out clothes standing with his arms crossed with a playful smile spread wide across his face.

"Kitty cat!" I screamed and jumped up to give him a hug.

"Your in trouble mister!" I said pushing him away from me after about 30 seconds.

"Me? What did I do?" He asked, smile fading

"Is there a reason you weren't at the club last night mister?" I asked crossing my arms, trying as hard as I could not to smile.

"I didn't want to get my ass kicked! I heard you two got Vampire boy pretty good." Chris said with a smile to AJ and Chris

"Hey Hey Hey! Don't try and change the subject mister!" I said, poking him in the chest before letting my hand fall " I guess… you just don't love me enough." I said, sticking my bottom lip out and looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh….. Your evil." He said with a smirk "Fine, how can a make it up to you?"

"Lunch!" I said quickly my plan falling together all to nicely. "These two are pretty boring." I said, shooting them a smile.

"That's true……" Chris said, before ducking to avoid the towel AJ had thrown at him.

"But, as boring as they are, they are probably hungry too." I said, shooting Chris another set of puppy dog eyes.

"How is it that whenever your in town my wallet ends up empty?" Chris asked, crossing his arms

"Its cause you love me" I said before grabbing my sweatshirt. "Come on, I'm hungry."

I took Chris by the arm and led him out the doorway, and yelled "Meet us outside in 10 boys" To AJ and Daniels, who just rolled their eyes and headed back towards the locker room.

"Hang on Kitty cat, I got to ask Larry something" I said, stopping Harris outside of Zbyszko's office.

"Okay I'll meet you at the car." He said, taking off down the hallway

I raised my hand to knock, but the door opened before I could. Luckily I got back quick enough to not get hit with the door. Its what I saw inside that almost knocked the wind out of me. Andy.

"Well… this isn't like you traveling without a posse." Andy smirked taking a step closer to me and closing the door behind him. I didn't back down.

"What the fuck happened to you?" I asked, Sterling's words running over and over again through my head.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I said what the fuck happened to you. What happened to the old Andy. The nice Andy who respected people and acted like a human being. The Andy that I used to want to spend every waking moment with. The Andy that took me to movies, and ate breakfast with me three times a week. The Andy that always let me use him as a shield when Petey was chasing after me. What happened to the Andy the let me fall asleep on his shoulder. Andy, what happened to you?"

Andy didn't answer. He just stood there glaring at me. I thought for a moment, I might have gotten through to him, I could have sworn I saw something in his eyes. But he didn't speak. We just stood there glaring at each other in the awkward silence.

"Nothing happened to me." He spat venomously.

"That's fucking bull shit . Your fucked up in the head and you know it." I said, but immediately regretted my words and Andy pushed me back into the wall. My head bounced off hard, and black edges started to form around my vision.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I heard Chase yell, before hearing the solid sound of fist on jaw. I heard footsteps, and more fighting, but my vision was to blurred to see what was happening. The black edges grew larger, until I lay there unconscious.

-------

"She'll be fine" I heard Sterling's voice say.

"Your gonna make your neck bleed again." Daniels pointed out.

"I don't give a fuck. I just want to go kill that sorry bastard!" Petey yelled, before I heard a door slam.

"Jesus Christ, you guys are loud." I whispered sitting up slightly in my bed.

"Hey ya Hell cat" Sterling said as he stood leaning against the wall next to my bed. "How you feeling?"

"Like my head got sat on my a sumo wrestler" I answered. "Who are those from?" I asked, eyeing the flowers next to my bed.

"Harris." Sterling smirked "The guy was almost in tears earlier, felt horrible for leaving you." Sterling chuckled before adding "Human compassion amuses me.". He just stood there after that, gazing off into a place, that I obviously couldn't see.

"You should see a doctor about that" I laughed, not taking my eyes of the dozen long stemmed rose that sat at my bedside. Wow, Chris really must have felt bad.

"You up for some company?" Sterling asked, coming back down to earth, and looking me in the eyes.

"Depends on who the company is" I said with a laugh.

"Half the god damn locker room. We are really pissing off the nursing staff. Especially Petey. They wouldn't tell us anything about how you were doing, I thought a few times he was about ready to punch somebody. Kind of funny really." Sterling smirked. "D'Amore actually came down, and yelled at everybody till he got some answers. Fun to watch, that vein in his neck gets fucking huge when he yells. I swore it was gonna pop. They had just come in a told us you just had a minor concussion, nothing serious. That's why Petey was pissed." Sterling paused as the words sunk in a little. "So you want me to let them in?"

"Why not" I sighed with a smile, and sat up a little more in my bed.

Sterling sighed as well, and walked over to the door. He opened it slightly, stuck his head out and said,

"She's awake."

He almost didn't get out of the way fast enough, before my room was flooded by Chris Harris, John Cena, Trish Stratus, AJ Styles, James Storm, and surprisingly Chase Stevens.

"Oh god Phili, I am so sorry." Chris Harris said, the first one to walk over to my bed, and bending down to give me a hug.

"Its okay Kitty cat, its not like I haven't been through worse." I said with a smile

"Kitty cat?" I heard James laugh. Surprisingly Chris ignored them.

"Are you sure your okay? You don't hate me?"

"Chris, I'm fine I promise" I said, trying to reassure him.

"Hey babe." I heard the sweet voice of Cena say.

"Hey sweetie." I said with a smile, before Cena bent down to give me a hug.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked

"Count on it" I answered with a smile.

It was then I noticed how nervous Chase looked, standing behind everyone, rubbing his hands together with his head down.

"Hey um, guys…" I started to say as Trish cleared her throat.

"And Trish" I said rolling my eyes "Can I have a minute alone with Chase?" I asked. Everyone nodded and headed out of my room. Sterling was the last one out and before he shut the door he made sure to pop his head back in and add

"Now, no sex you too."

I rolled my eyes and flipped him off, and Chase just stood back in the corner of the room.

"Hi." He said softly, still standing as far away from me as was possible.

"Hi" I smiled back.

"I um, I saw what you did back at the building" I said, beginning to twiddle my own thumbs. "Well technically, I heard what you did, I couldn't se very well at the time, but I just want to say thank you."

Chase nodded, and for the first time looked straight up at me, and I was able to see the tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what the fuck has gotten into him." Chase said, only letting one tear fall.

"Chase come here." I said, choking back the lump that had formed in my throat, seeing this man who was one of the most fearless you will ever meet, reduced to this in front of me. Chase came right to my bedside, and I hugged him. I hugged him as closely as I could, because I needed it too.

"I am so sorry" He whispered in my ear, as we clung to each other.

"Chase, Chase look at me. I said putting him at shoulders length from me. "This is not your fault. Any of it. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. If you hadn't showed up, it could have been worse."

Chase nodded and hugged me again.

----------

"I cant believe I wasn't there when you woke up" Petey grumbled angrily as we were on our way back to the apartment.

"Technically you were, you just didn't know I was awake before you screamed and ran out." I smiled, adjusting my seat a little bit.

Petey glared at me for a second before shaking his head and smiling as well.

--------------

"Hellcat wake up" I heard Sterling's voice from behind Petey's door. I turned over in the bed to see Petey was already awake and out of bed.

"HELLCAT!" Sterling's voice came louder as he knocked harder.

"Hey retard, its unlocked" I heard Petey's amused voice say. I pulled the covers up over my head as Sterling came bouncing into the room and jumped on the bed.

"Come on, come on get up." He said, smiling….. Like a normal person.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sterling?" I asked seriously, head peeking out slightly from the mass of blankets.

"Ha ha very funny now come on, remember we've got a date today!" Sterling said his normal person smile being replaced by his mischievous one.

"Why am I scared for my life at the moment?" I asked jokingly

"I don't know, maybe your paranoid. You should see a doctor about that." Sterling laughed.

------

"Where the hell are you taking me? I asked as we continued to drive around Florida

"Jeez, you're an impatient one!" Sterling said with a laugh, before taking a left into a parking lot.

"Fine you want to know where we're going?" He asked, putting the car in park

"Yes please!" I sad sitting up in anticipation.

"here" He said flatly, handing me a piece of paper that was folded up.

I unfolded it quickly and looked down at it with my jaw wide open.

"I…I don't know what to say… did, did you draw this?" I asked looking down at the beautiful drawing of a rose, with "Hell cat" written in the middle.

Sterling smiled and nodded. "Its about time I got a new tattoo anyway" He shrugged

I looked at him my eyes wide

"Your… getting this tattooed? Like, as in permanently on your body? Forever?"

"That's a tattoo.." Sterling said with a smile.

I reached over as best I could in the car, and hugged Sterling's neck as tight as I could.

"I'll only let you get this on one condition." I said when I finally pulled away.

"And that would be?" Sterling asked with an amused look on his face.

"I'm getting one too." I said with a smile.

Sterling smiled and nodded, and took off towards the tattoo shop.

--------------

"Wow Sterling, that looks amazing!" I said, admiring the finished tattoo on the inside of his arm.

"Jamie always does the best work" Sterling said clapping the tattoo artist on the shoulder.

"I figure the better job I do, the more times he will come back and let me inflict more pain and suffering on him." Jamie said with a wicked smile.

"How's your back feeling?" He asked.

"Like someone just stuck a needle in it for an hour and a half." I shrugged as Sterling pulled his shirt back on over his head.

Sterling then stood up and reached into his back pocket and fished out his wallet.

"How much do I owe yah?" He asked

"450 for the two." Jamie said, cleaning up his station.

"Sterling, you don't have to pay for mine, I can get it." I said, grabbing his wrist before he could give the money to Jamie.

"Hey, I'm not taking any girl out on a date and letting her pay." He said with a smile, before Jamie grabbed the money.

I sighed as Sterling put his arm around me and led me out of the tattoo shop.

----

From there we headed over to the nearest mall to get something to eat. This surprised me, I didn't really see Sterling as a mall type person. But I didn't object because I was hungry.

We sat and talked about random stuff while eating our lunch, and Sterling even had a few people come up and ask for autographs. I was surprised how good he was with the little kids. To most people he gives off this intimidating vibe, but deep down he really was a sweet heart. I watched him as he took a picture with a little boy who couldn't have been more than 6 years old, and saw something in him, that I had never seen before.

-------

"What's wrong?" Sterling asked, as we walked down the main strip in the mall that was surprisingly empty.

"Its nothing I shrugged" Shoving my hands down in my pocket.

"Your thinking about what happened with Andy yesterday." Sterling said more as a statement then as a question.

I nodded.

"Come on." Sterling said, jerking his head towards the long empty hall way leading to the bathrooms.

I followed after and leaned up against the wall, Sterling doing the same beside me.

"I don't think I have ever seen him that mad. Ever." I sighed.

"I called him out, but I never expected him to hit me."

There was a long pause before Sterling just shrugged

"So what he's a dick."

I smiled a little bit and then said "Yah, that's true, its just, now him and Chase are mad at each other, Petey's worried sick, Daniels is about ready to tear somebody to pieces, you had to drive all the way out here to get me out of the god damn bathroom, I just… I'm just thinking maybe I shouldn't have come back." I said, feeling a weight lifter from my shoulders.

Sterling turned so he was standing right in front of me.

"Don't say that." H said flatly

"Why, what one good thing came out of me coming back?" I asked looking him dead in the eyes.

"This." He said, before lowering his head, and kissing me. At first I was shocked, but I didn't fight it off.

"I…. Um…. Wow." I said when he finally pulled away.

"I.. I'm sorry I shouldn't have.." Sterling started to say, before I pulled his head back towards me and kissed him again. My knees began to feel like rubber and would have fallen beneath me if I didn't still have a hold of his neck.

When he finally pulled away we both just kind of looked at each other for a minute.

"Wow" We both said in unison, causing both of us to laugh.

"So um, what does this mean?" I asked, hands still wrapped around his neck.

"What do you want it to mean?" He asked, moving his arms down so he was holding me around my waist.

"What do you want it to mean?" I asked back with a smile, before kissing him again.

------------

**PETEY'S P O V.**

-------------

"Remind me to never go shopping with you again." Alex Shelley groaned as we walked through the nearly empty mall.

"But then what would I used to torture you?" I asked

Alex glared at me while I just laughed.

"Hang on Alex, I got to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you at the car." i said, heading down the hallway.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. Absolutely nothing in this world can prepare you for that pain

I stood there, watching as Sterling and Adri held each other close. I felt the lump in my throat form, and the knot and my stomach only grew tighter when she kissed him. She kissed him. Not the other way around. But he didn't fight it. I turned on my heel and walked out towards the parking lot.

"That was quick." Shelley said when I opened and slammed the car door.

"Shut the fuck up."

----

_**Hella long Chappy eh? Sorry it took so long, I broke my rib lol. So I have been passed out from some mighty strong pain killers. So this was originally two chappys, but I made it one. Hope you like it. I promise I wont be evil to Petey forever and ever. **_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never have never will, if I did I wouldn't be writing this I would be living it.

WARNING: I TEND TO SWEAR A LOT. JUST BE PREPARED.

-----------

_I stood there, watching as Sterling and Adri held each other close. I felt the lump in my throat form, and the knot and my stomach only grew tighter when she kissed him. She kissed him. Not the other way around. But he didn't fight it. I turned on my heel and walked out towards the parking lot._

"_That was quick." Shelley said when I opened and slammed the car door._

"_Shut the fuck up."_

------------

**NORMAL P O V**

**-------------**

I pulled my set of keys from my pocket and waved back to Sterling who was waiting in the car to make sure I got in okay. I pushed the heavy door open, then shut and locked it behind me, allowing myself to fall back against it. That had been one of the best days of my life. Me and Sterling had decided not to tell people about us yet, but we did have another date set up for tomorrow. If anyone asked, we were training.

"Petey, I'm home" I called into the dark apartment before flicking on the lights. When I didn't hear or see a response from him, I figured he was already asleep. I still didn't want to be in my old room, but now that I was with Sterling, I probably shouldn't be sleeping in the same bed as another guy. I walked over to the coach and pulled out the hide-a-bed, that rested in front of the TV. If Petey got suspicious, I could just tell him I didn't want to wake him up so I just slept out here. Once I had the bed pulled out, I went to go find fresh sheets to put on it. God knows how long the sheets that were on it had been there.

Due to lack of space, and pure laziness the extra hide a bed sheets were stored on the bottom shelf of out kitchen pantry. I headed towards the kitchen, and went to hang up my keys, when I saw a note on the counter

_Went out_

_-Petey_

"Hmm, he always was one for details." I laughed , before grabbing the sheets.

Within a half an hour I was in my pajama's sprawled out on the hide-a-bed channel surfing, when there was a knock on the apartment door. I figured Petey had forgot his keys, and didn't bother looking through the peep hole. My breath caught in my throat at what I saw.

"What he hell happened?" I directed at Shelly, who was helping Chris Sabin carry Petey's unmoving, and apparently bleeding form into the apartment.

--------

Alex's P O V

---------

"He got totally wasted. I haven't ever seen him get that drunk." Sabin started to explain, as we set Petey down on the hide a bed. "Then some guy came up to him, trying to start a fight, and Petey could barely stand, but you know him, wont back down from anything, and he got his ass kicked. Hard." Sabin finished, as Phili rushed off into the kitchen to get the first aid kit to try and clean his wounds.

"Why the fuck was he so god damn hammered in the first place?" Phili asked, cleaning up a pretty nasty cut on his forehead, wiping away the now dried blood.

Chris and I shrugged at the same time.

"We went to the mall earlier today. And he was fine then. But then he went to go to the bathroom, and when he came out he was pissed off." I said, hoping she couldn't see through my lie. On the drive home I had pried out of Petey what had pissed him off. Everybody knew that Petey had feelings for Phili. Except Phili.

--------

**Normal P O V**

**--------**

"How much have you two had to drink?" I asked, as Alex stumbled a little bit.

"Not much" The both said in unison, which is man-code for "I'm piss ass drink but I hold my liquor well."

"Alex your staying in my room. Chris you can stay in Petey's. I'm not letting you drive home."

"Where are you gonna sleep?" Chris asked

"I'll stay out here with Petey. In case he needs anything. I should probably have some coffee on hand too." I stated to no one in particular. "Now both of you off to bed." I said firmly. Neither of them fought me on it either. Evidently it had been a rough night for all of them. I got up from the bed once both doors were closed and started to make some coffee. Once it was done I poured it into three cups and placed them in the microwave for easy access and re-heat ability (I don't think that's a word but oh well you know what I mean).

I walked back over to the hide a bed and gently started to take Petey's boots off. Once I had successfully removed those, I gingerly removed his jacket. That would have to do, because I really didn't feel like taking his pants off. I then snuck quietly into his room where Sabin was already passed out, fully clothed on top of the covers. I slowly opened the closet door to not make any noise and removed one of the extra comforters. I brought it back out to the living room and covered Petey up with it best I could. I gently slid a pillow under his head and then turned my attention back to bandaging his wounds.

A few gauze patches, some Spiderman band-aids, and a wrist wrap later, all of Petey's wounds were sufficiently covered. At that moment I was glad for the 4 years of sports med I took in high school. I made sure everything was okay with Petey and went back into the kitchen to put on another pot of coffee. This one was for me. This was going to be a long night. While that was getting ready I grabbed an old bucket from the pantry and placed it at Petey's bedside, just in case he didn't make it to the bathroom.

I poured myself a cup of coffee, and sat down next to him on the bed, And prepared myself for the long night to come.

-------

Petey ended up sleeping all the way through the night. It turned out to be Alex that was the puker. Poor guy, must have gotten up at least 6 times before 9 o clock in the morning. I felt horrible for him, and helped him as much as I could, but there wasn't much I could do besides get a cold washcloth between bathroom visits.

Sabin threw up once, about a half an hour after he originally passed out, and was quiet for the rest of the night. At around 10 I started making the boys breakfast, knowing that it might make them feel a little better to get some food in there stomachs.. One rule to always remember, Don't deprive professional wrestlers of their food.

"God lord that smells good." Sabin said as he shuffled into the kitchen and gave me a hug.

"Thanks for letting me stay." He whispered in my ear.

"Its no problem sweetie!" I said returning the hug, even though his clothes reeked of alcohol.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" HE asked as he pulled away. I shook my head no, and went into Petey's room to find him some clean clothes. I found a pair of shorts and an old wife beater, and laid them on the bathroom counter, I pulled some fresh towels out from under the cabinet.

I walked back into the kitchen to find Sabin sitting in one of the bar stools his head down on the cold fake marble of the bar, asleep again. I smiled, and decided I should probably check on Alex. I opened the bedroom door slowly so not to wake him. I couldn't help but smile at how innocent he looked when he was asleep. Normally he was a swearing, woman chasing, smart ass , that everybody loved anyway. But when he was asleep, all that was wiped away, as he lay there, clutching one of the extra pillows. I smiled and slowly shut the door.

Just I did there was a loud knocking at the front door. I rushed across the apartment as fast as I could without making to much noise, not wanting to wake any of them up. I stood on my tip toes to look through the peep hole and wanted to kick my self when I saw Sterling standing outside the door. I had completely forgot about our date. I hadn't even gone to sleep yet.

I slowly opened the front door, and Sterling came at me with a hug.

"Hey babe" He said and leaned down to kiss me.

"Um…" I heard a voice say from behind us. I turned around to see Sabin had woken up and was staring at us in shock from his seat on the barstool. "Did I miss something?" He asked, looking confused.

"Um Chris you know Sterling right?" I asked trying to avoid his questions.

"Yeah…" Chris said still confused. "I um… didn't know you two were… that close…" He said, trying not to be blunt.

"Nobody knows." I said quickly. "And they are not going to know." I added. "Please Chris?"

"Scouts honor" He said, before putting his head back down on the counter.

"You were never in the scouts Chris." I laughed, and walked into the kitchen to get him a cup of coffee.

"Sterling do you want anything?"

"I'm good hellcat" he said, sitting down next to Chris at the bar.

"Chris I got everything ready for your shower. If you give me your clothes after, I'll wash them for you." I offered, setting the coffee cup down gently, trying not to make to much noise.

"Thanks" He said before chugging the entire cup of coffee in one try, and stalking off towards the bathroom.

"Someone looks like they hard night." Sterling said, eying Petey's passed out form that was still laying on the hide a bed.

"They all did. Alex is sleeping in my room. Poor guy, probably threw up everything he's eaten for the past two weeks." I mused, grabbing a cup of coffee for myself before letting out a yawn.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" He asked

"Sleep? Ha, who needs sleep." I smiled, taking a long gulp of my coffee.

"You" Sterling said flatly. But as he did, Petey started thrashing about in the bed and mumbling, obviously having a nightmare.

"Duty calls" I smiled, and walked over and sat down next to him on the bed.

"No….no….not the frogs…I don't want the frogs….there gonna eat me….. No!" Petey yelled still asleep. I tried as hard as I could not to laugh, before putting my hand gently on his face.

"Petey, baby, its just a dream, its okay" I said waking him up unintentionally.

"Morning." I whispered, brushing some of the loose stray hairs away from his eyes.

-------

**Petey's P O V**

-------

"Hey" i whispered back, before the memories of the day before cam flooding back. All I could see was her and Sterling kissing, holding each other.

"Hey Hellcat, I'm gonna go. Call me later." Sterling said before walking out the door.

"What the hell was he doing her?" I shot angrily, without meaning too. Adri shot me a look, surprised at the way my attitude had changed.

"He just came by to say hello." She shrugged. "How are you feeling?" She asked, quickly changing the subject, which was probably a good thing.

"Horrible." I answered truthfully, but didn't elaborate.

"You got the shit beaten out of you." She said, her warm expression turning cold. "Couple of nasty cuts, sprained wrist, but nothing to serious. Your lucky though, you didn't lose to much blood. It could have been worse. Care to tell me why you were so god damn hammered?" She said angrily.

"None of your business" I shot back just as angrily.

"When my best friend in the world come home unconscious and bleeding, it becomes my business." She yelled standing up from the bed.

"Uh.. Can we not yell." I whispered clutching my head in agony. Beer was fun while it lasted, but payback was a bitch.

I looked up at Adri and her harsh expression softened slightly. She walked off into the kitchen, and I flopped back down on the bed.

She returned a few seconds later with a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry." She said lightly, handing me the cup.

"For what?" I asked, sitting up to take it from her.

"I don't know. I do know you are mad at me, and I don't like that. No matter what Petey, you have always been there for me since the first day I met you. I don't ever want to lose that. I've lost enough friends for one lifetime. Losing Andy was hard enough. I don't even want to think about losing you." She said, eyes slightly glassy, as tears started to form. I sighed and stood up and pulled her into a hug, as she cried silently on my shoulder.

"Hey, um, you guys got anything else I can wear?" I heard a voice say from behind me. We both turned around to see Sabin, standing in the middle of the apartment, wearing one of my wife beaters that was about three sizes to small and didn't even come down to his belly button, and we both couldn't help but to laugh.

----------------

**FOLLOWING SUNDAY, GENISIS**

-----------------

I could hardly contain my excitement as I bounced around the locker room with AJ and Chris.

"You guys ready for tonight?" I asked, trying to break the dull silence.

"Not as ready as you seem to be." AJ smiled, pulling the tape from his equipment bag and tossing it to me. It was one of his silly superstitions, he never taped his own wrists. Why? I am not sure, I never really bothered to ask.

"So I heard you played mother hen on Thursday." Daniels said, as I started on AJ's right wrist.

"What?" I asked sounding confused.

"Heard you had three pretty hammered boys to look after." He said, leaning against the locker with a smirk.

I laughed a little. "Yeah but they were passed out most of the time. All I did was make coffee and make sure Alex made it to the bathroom in time." I smirked, remembering how innocent he had looked while he was sleeping.

-------

**PETEYS P O V**

**------**

"I cant believe she still hasn't said anything yet" I yelled, kicking the locker door.

"I am still confused here." Bobby Roode said as he sat listening to Petey rant.

"Because I know, that she knows, that I don't know, but what she knows, I know, isn't what I really know. I know that she knows she should have told me already and she knows it too."

"Oh yah, that cleared it up." Bobby said sarcastically.

"Shut up" I shot at him angrily, before reaching for my beer that sat on the bench in front of me. I raised it up to my lip's but Bobby swiftly grabbed it out of my hand.

"Jesus Christ Petey, you are turning into James!" Bobby shouted, tossing the beer into the garbage can.

"I don't need this." I muttered angrily before shoving the locker room door open harshly, and storming off.

---------

**Normal P O V**

---------

I paced back and forth in front of the monitor, as Alex Shelley sat next to me, rubbing his neck from his 4 way number one contender match earlier on in the PPV.

"Calm down already your giving me a headache." Alex said, as I paced in front of him.

"Fuck off." I shot jokingly, my excitement turning to nervousness, as AJ and Chris began to get the upper had. Any minute now Gail Kim would trip AJ. That was my cue. I stopped my pacing and bent down to tighten my brace.

"Have you seen Petey?' I asked Alex when I stood back up, wondering why I hadn't seen him yet.

"Look, Gail Kim just tripped him, you better go." Alex said, sounding almost, relieved.

"God luck" he yelled, as I took up off the tunnel.

_Mike Tenay- And Gail Kim just tripped up AJ Styles. I'm not surprised are you Don?_

_Dan West- Not at all Mike. _

_Mike Tenay- Wait what's this? Gail Kim has just been jumped from behind. Who is that? _

_Don West- I don't know Mike this is just bizarre! Is that a fan? Who is that? _

_Mike Tenay- Oh my god, Don, that's Phili Wilson! My god, we haven't seen her in TNA in over two years. And she seems to be giving Gail Kim quiet a beating. I think Gail Kim is out cold._

After Gail was down, I went over to check on AJ, who was still laying on the mat.

"Hey" I whispered, tapping him on the shoulder

"Bout damn time you showed up." he said with a small smile. "Grab me a chair so I can get this over with." I nodded and ran to next to the announce tables and grabbed up a steal chair. I folded it up and slid it in the ring to AJ, while the referee was distracted by Chris and James who were brawling on the outside of the ring. Chris Harris came closer to AJ, who quickly spun and whacked him hard in the head with the chair, making the crowd go nuts. AJ slid the chair back out to me and I shoved it under the ring. AJ got down and covered Chris for the pin, as I got up on the apron and shouted at the referee. He turned around and seeing AJ had Chris covered started his count.

1.….2.….3.

I screamed in excitement and jumped into the ring with AJ, who caught me in a hug, and spun me around in circles as the crowd went crazy.

"Welcome back" He whispered in my ear. I smiled and hugged him tighter.

He put me down just as the announcer began to say.

"Your winners, and the NEW NWA Tag Team Champions of the world. AJ STYLES, AND CHRISTOPHER DANIELS!"

Chris slid back into the ring and gave me a hug as well, before the referee handed them their belts. I stood in between then and raised there hands in victory. The next thing I knew, I was on top of AJ and Chris's shoulders, Chris's title raised high in the air above my head. If possible the crowd cheered even louder then before.

---------

"Great job out there hellcat." I heard a familiar voice say from behind me as I walked back down the tunnel.

I turned to see Sterling's smiling face

"What are you doing here?" I asked, throwing myself at him with a hug.

"What you think I would miss your re-debut? Forget about it missy.' He said, holding me at shoulders length.

"So you want to um… go…. Talk?" He asked, glancing over at the group of people who had formed around to congratulate Chris and AJ.

"Yeah." I smirked, and followed him down towards Chris and AJ's locker room, where we knew they wouldn't be returning to for a long time.

As soon as the door shut behind us I grabbed Sterling by the back of the head and pulled him into a long kiss.

"What was that for?" He smiled, when I finally pulled away.

"Oh so now I have to have a reason to kiss you?" I asked

"Hey it's a free country" He shrugged with a smile, before pulling me closer to him, and locking me into another deep kiss.

This time we were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. I immediately pulled away from Sterling and spun around to so Petey standing in the doorway.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again, and stormed off down the hall.

"Petey wait." I called after him, running out the locker room door. By the time I caught up to him he was almost in the parking lot

"Petey stop, will you just listen to me?" I yelled, putting a hand on his shoulder to turn him around. He spun around quickly which caught me off guard. But the scariest thing for me, was his eyes. I had never seen so much anger and hate in his eyes.

"So know you feel like talking?" He spat venomously.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I shot back.

"You know god damn well what it means. God do you think I'm totally thick or something?" He shot back, not really caring that a few people were stopped and looking at us.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I shot back, still confused.

"I saw you. With him. At the mall. I've know for almost a week. And all you did was lie to me. Your going out to "train" with him? What a bunch of fucking bull shit. I thought we were friends Adri? I thought I could trust you?" He spat, angrier than I had ever seen him before.

"I…I… You can trust me Petey." I said, trying to get my thoughts into sentences

"Oh so now your going to god damn lie to my face? After you lied to me about everything for a week, your going to stand here and say I can trust you? That hurts Adri. It hurts that you think that little of me." He said before turning and walking away.

I was to shocked to even go after him. I just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Phili, are you okay?" I heard the gentle voice of Sonjay Dutt say from behind me.

I turned to face him and opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't. I just broke down. I started bawling and fell into Sonjay's arms. He stood there holding me awkwardly. Me and Sonjay had never been close, and I am sure he wasn't expecting this.

"What's wrong?" I heard a voice say from behind Sonjay a few minutes later.

"I don't know man. I just came up and asked if she was okay, and she just started crying." Sonjay answered, his voice dripping with concern. I felt Sonjay's arms release from around me as another strong pair picked me up. I looked up to see it was AJ, with a concerned etched all over his face.

I wanted to tell him what was wrong, but every time I tried to say something, I ended up sobbing heavily into his shoulder. Finally he picked my legs up off the ground with one arm, while one was still placed behind my back.

"Lets get you home." He whispered.

"No" I said, as best I could through the tears. "I… I don't want to see him." Was all I could manage to say. AJ nodded, and started to walk off towards the parking lot.

AJ set me down next to his car and opened the door for me. I climbed in and buckled my seatbelt with shaking hands. Aj got in next to me and started the engine.

"Wait… Sterling." I whispered through the tears.

"He left, he wanted me to tell you goodbye." Aj said, putting his hand on top of mine. I looked down at his hand, and he immediately pulled it away, and started driving.

-----

_**Sorry for so long without an update. Writers block. Reviews would be wonderful, you know you love me! lol**_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never have never will, if I did I wouldn't be writing this I would be living it.

WARNING: I TEND TO SWEAR A LOT. JUST BE PREPARED.

-----------

"_Wait… Sterling." I whispered through the tears._

"_He left, he wanted me to tell you goodbye." AJ said, putting his hand on top of mine. I looked down at his hand, and he immediately pulled it away, and started driving._

------------

For the next two days I didn't leave AJ's couch. He was understanding about it though, and was really cool about it. He sat and listened to me when I needed someone to talk to, He made me breakfast lunch and dinner, watched movies with me, and just let me cry onto his shoulder when I needed to. Chris came by a few times, and Sonjay even called to check up on me. But then, one day, it all changed.

-----

It was Tuesday afternoon, and me and AJ sat together watching some stupid daytime movie on TV, pigging out on ice cream at 11 in the morning.

"This isn't fair." I said, dropping my spoon into the half empty carton.

"What?" AJ asked through a mouthful of ice cream, making us both laugh.

"You get to eat what ever you damn want and you still have perfect abs!" I said, sticking my bottom lip out. AJ just laughed.

"So what's going on with you and Sterling?" AJ asked, when the movie cut off to a commercial. I looked up at him surprised. He hadn't really talked much, just listened.

"I'm not sure any more." I sighed. "Last I knew we were going out. But after what happened Sunday who knows. He hasn't called me yet, and he wont answer his phone. So I honestly don't know." I shrugged.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what the hell do you see in that guy?"

"Stop asking such hard questions." I said half joking.

"Fine then, describe to me your perfect man." He said, lowering his gaze to meet mine.

I shot him a confused look with a half smile.

He just laughed, "Come on, don't act like you haven't thought about it before. When you were a little girl, you dreamed of your wedding day right? You walked down the isle in your beautiful white dress, closest friends and family looking upon you with smiles. Who was waiting for you at the end of that isle?"

"Ha, okay. Um, lets see." I said closing my eyes. "He, he has a great body, well defined abs, not to ripped, but defined. Good sense of humor knows how to take care of me, will always be there for me no matter what, someone I know inside and out, who's always there to cheer me up, or even just for a hug. Knows how to cook, somewhat good at dancing, but not better than me…"

As I was describing, AJ stopped me, and as he put his finger to my lips. My eyes opened, to see him only inches from my face. I looked at him as he slowly got closer and closer, eyes still locked on mine. When he finally lowered his finger, letting his hand rest on my hip.

"AJ, what are you doing?" I whispered.

"I don't know." He said, his breath hot against my face, as his hand ran from my hip down to my leg.

"AJ, I.." I started to say, but before I could, he locked into a soft kiss. At first I tried to resist, but I couldn't. I gave in. My shoulders slumped slightly and I allowed him to deepen the kiss, my arms making their way to his arms, then across his shoulders, and finally around his neck.

He left one hand on my leg, and put the other one behind my back, gently easing me down onto the couch.

As my shoulders came to rest on the couch, I pushed him away slightly.

"AJ, I cant." I said, my face still only inches from his. He sighed and lowered his head, this time laying his soft lips onto my neck.

"Don't fight it Adri. We both want it." He said as I let out a soft moan.

He was right. Even though I was with Sterling, I wanted this right now. It made me feel like a horrible person inside, but I wanted AJ.

"AJ, I'm sorry, I cant do this." I said, pushing him away once again, this time sitting up.

"Adri, listen to me. You don't want him. We need each other." AJ said, his eyes almost pleading with me.

"AJ, I.."

"Don't say you cant." He interrupted me. "Adri, just listen to me for a minute. Please." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I love you." He said, "Just give me a chance. Let me kiss you one more time, if you honestly don't feel anything, then fine, I wont ever bother you again, but if you do feel something, please Adri, just give me a chance." He said, inching closer to my face once more.

I let him kiss me. As soon as we touched, I felt like I was weightless. Every part of me felt like it would just melt away. I wrapped my arms around his neck again to keep me upright, running my hands through his short hair.

He put his hands on my stomach and pushed me away gently, staring deep into my eyes, waiting for my answer.

I opened my mouth, and shut it again, unable to form words. I lowered my hands from around his neck, and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, before I got up and ran out of the apartment.

----

"Alex, please Alex open the door." I yelled through tears as I stood outside Alex Shelley's apartment, banging loudly on the door. "Alex, please." I pleaded. As I did the door jerked open.

"Phili! What's wrong?" He asked pulling the tshirt on over his head

I just cried, and my knee's buckled beneath me. Luckily though Alex caught me. Holding me close to him, I cried heavily into his shoulder.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked, pushing me away from his chest a little, so he could look me in the eye.

I opened my mouth to talk, but I couldn't and just cried harder. Alex picked me up and brought me inside the apartment, setting my gently on his couch.

"Adri, I cant help you unless you tell me what's wrong."

I choked back some tears, enough so I could say.

"I….I'm a horrible person." Was all I could get out before I busted into tears again.

Alex wasn't really sure what to do, so he just sat there next to me, rubbing my back until I finally stopped crying.

----

"You look great." Chris Sabin said with a smile as I stepped out of the locker room bathroom in my ring attire. I really didn't want to have to face AJ yet, so I opted to dress with Chris and Alex and Sonjay.

" You really do look amazing sweetie." Alex said, coming up to me and giving me a hug.

"Thanks Alex, but your still not getting any."

Alex sighed defeated and stomped over to the bench. Chris and Sonjay laughed.

"Hey, Adri can I talk to you for a minute?" Sonjay asked, still laughing as Alex pouted like a child on the other side of the locker room. I smiled and walked over to the corner with him to talk.

"What's up Sonj?" I asked, once we were out of earshot of Chris and Alex.

"Its about the other night. I know that we have never really been close, but I want you to know I will always be there for you." He said, blushing slightly.

I smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks Sonjay." I said as he returned the hug.

We were interrupted when there was a knocking at the locker room door.

"Hey Daniels what's up?" I heard Chris say as he opened the door.

"Hey, have you seen Adri?" Daniels voice came from behind the door.

"Yah man, she's right here." Chris said, opening the door wider so Chris could see where I was standing with Sonjay

"Hey kid." He smiled "We need to talk." He said, jerking his head slightly towards the other side of the door. I said by to Sonjay and Alex, and hugged Chris on my way out of the door.

"What's up Angel Bear?" I said, as we walked down the hall towards the main arena.

"AJ told me what happened." He said, watching closely for my reaction.

I didn't answer, just stopped walking and stared intently at the ground.

"You really didn't see this coming?" He asked, lifting my chin up to look at him.

I shook my head slightly, not sure what he was talking about.

"AJ's had feelings for you since he met you. He was heartbroken when you left. We all where. Now he is worried sick that he's chased you away again. You don't have to have feelings for him kid, you just cant leave us again." He said, lowering his hand.

"Its…just…its, when he kissed me, I did feel something." I said, my eyes lowering again.

"Oh…." Daniels said shocked.

"I've fallen for a friend once, and that turned out to be a living hell." I sighed

I raised my head again looking Chris straight in the eyes as tears began to form.

"I don't want to hurt anymore." I said, as the tears began to fall.

Chris reached out and pulled me into his arms, holding me tight.

"I wish I could make the pain go away sweetie, I really do. But your gonna have to face him sooner or later." He said, still holding me against him.

"I don't want to lose him. I don't want to lose you. I have lost everyone Chris, I cant do this anymore." I said as the tears grew steadier.

"You wont ever lose me. And AJ loves you to much to let you go." Chris said, rubbing my back, trying his best to make me feel better.

"Um Chris…" Came a voice from behind us. I pulled away from Chris to see a worried Chase Stevens looking at us.

"What's up Chase?" Daniels said, one arm still around my shoulder.

"Um, I just came from Larry's office, he wants to see you two." He said, still looking straight at me.

"What were you doing in Larry's office?" Chris asked curiously.

"Andy got suspended." Chase said, lowering his gaze to the floor.

"Oh, Chase, im sorry man." Chris said, squeezing me tighter as I tensed at the mention of Andy's name.

"Don't be, he needs a break. Clear his head." Chase nodded, before turning and walking away without even saying goodbye.

----

"Hey Larry." Chris said, ushering me through the door."

"Daniels, Phili, great for you to join us." Larry said. At first I was confused until I saw AJ sitting in front of Larry's desk. I stopped dead in my tracks, but Daniels just pushed me forward. He sat in-between me and AJ, and then Larry begin talking.

"Well first of all I want to congratulate you three on winning the titles." Larry said with a faked smile.

"And, management has been reviewing the tapes from the PPV, and have to decided to put AJ and Phili together as a couple in your guys storyline."

My heart stopped in my throat, and AJ gripped his chair a little tighter.

Daniels eyes went from AJ, back to me, before finally resting on Larry.

"That all?" He asked

"Yes, at least for now. Besides you three need to get to the company meeting." He said, standing up from his desk.

----

We got all the way to the door of our locker room before I stopped walking and stood right in front of AJ.

"You had something to do with this." I accused angrily

"To do with what?" He asked

"You know god damn well what!" I screamed, anger growing inside me.

"I told you. I cant do this. But you just wouldn't listen." I said, my voice still as loud.

"You really think I would do that?" He asked, a look of hurt coming over his face. "I told, if you didn't feel anything fine, we can go back to how we used to be." He said, his voice raising a little to.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" I screamed a little bit louder "We can never go back. You screwed that up today AJ, we cant go back anymore!"

"Guys come on…" Daniels said stepping in between us.

"Stay out of this Chris." Me and AJ spat simultaneously.

Daniels steeped back a defeated look on his face, and crossed his arms, as me and AJ went at each other some more.

"You knew that I was with Sterling! You knew it AJ, and you kissed me anyway!"

"But you don't want him." AJ said, his face softening to the same look he had given me on his couch.

"AJ, don't do this." I said lowering my voice.

"Look me in the eye Adri, and tell me you love him." He said, taking a step closer to me.

"What the hell do you want me to say AJ? Your right okay. I do have feelings for Sterling, but I have stronger feelings for you. Is that what you want? Do you want me to tell you that when we were on the couch, it tore my heart in pieces to tell you no. But I am to god damn afraid to lose you, that I couldn't say yes. Is that what you want? Huh? You want me to say all I thought about since it happened, was being able to kiss you again? Because its all god damn true AJ. Is this what you wanted?" I asked, tears beginning to form again in my eyes.

"Adri, I just want you." He said, stepping closer to me, that I could feel his warm breath against my skin, sending skivers down my spine. "I always have. Your all I ever wanted. I want you to be happy." He said, beginning to lower his head toward mine.

I stuck my hands onto his chest and pushed him away.

"Don't lie to me. If that where true you wouldn't be doing this." I said

"Stop fighting it Adri, just let it be." He said, before locking his lips on mine.

"Hellcat?" Came a voice from behind me. I whipped around to see Sterling standing behind me, hurt etched into his face.

"Sterling I…." I tried to explain.

"Don't." He said his face quickly turning from hurt to angry. "Were done." He said flatly, and then walked away.

I couldn't help myself, I just bawled, as I slid down the wall and buried my head in my knees.

Chris slid an arm under my leg, and another one behind my back and picked me off the floor, standing me back up next to him. I leaned against his chest and cried for the millionth time. After a few minutes I gained some of my composure back, and turned to AJ, who stood behind us.

"This is your fault!" I yelled. "You screw everything up! Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" I screamed, before pulling back and slapping him hard across the face.

"Adri I'm s…" He started to say, but I slapped him again.

"Don't apologize to me. I hope you choke on your words and die." I screamed before slapping him again. AJs head whipped to the side, and he left it there for a second, before turning his piercing blue eyes back to me. He opened his mouth to say something, and I reared up to slap him again, but he caught my wrist. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me to him. When he released my hand, I pounded on his chest trying to get away from him, but he just held on tight. I realized this wasn't getting me anywhere, and I just collapsed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me tighter, as I clung to him.

I blinked back some of my tears and looked back up at him.

"Why does it always have to hurt?" I asked, trying my best to hold back the tears.

"Its doesn't sweetie. That's what I am trying to show you. I wont ever hurt you. I promise you that." He said, before lowering his head and wrapping me up into another kiss. Just like before, the weightless feeling returned, and I clung tighter to him. He moved his kisses from my lips to my neck, which only made me feel like I was melting into his body. I brought him back to my lips, as my hands began to slide up his shirt.

"Um, guys… get a room." Chris laughed from behind us, opening the locker room door.

Me and AJ still clung to each other, as he backed me back through the door, and Chris closed it behind us. AJ backed me up gently to the locker, so that he had my body pressed between him and the locker. My hands continued up his shirt, touching his well defined stomach.

Then, AJ stopped. He pulled away just slightly, his hands on the locker front, on either side of my head.

"Adri, I love you." He said, his breath warm against my neck, before he began kissing it again.

"I love you to AJ." I said, making him stop again.

"What?" I asked, looking into his piercing blue eyes.

"I, its just, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." He said with a smile, before he locked me into another deep kiss. It was a good thing there was a locker behind me, or my knees may have buckled beneath me. This time, my hands wrapped around the ends of AJ's shirt, pulling it over his head. He only broke the kiss for a quick second as the collar passed over his head. I wrapped my arms around his now bare chest.

We both groaned as there was a knocking at the door, and Daniels yelled

"COME ON YOU TWO, WE HAVE TO GET TO THE MEETING."

AJ slipped his shirt back over his head, and smiled at me. I smiled back at him, as he placed an arm around my waist, and I slipped my hand into the back pocket of his jeans.

-----

Once everyone was settled in through out the pit, Dixie began to talk.

"You all can hear me right?" She said as she leaned against the ropes.

"What are we going to say Dixie… no?" Alex laughed from a the seat behind were me and AJ were sitting, his foot resting on the top of AJ's chair. Dixie shot him a glare and he just kept on smiling

"I called you all here to talk about our next live event. As you know, we have been doing live events in different locations for almost a year now."

"Nah I hadn't noticed." Alex chuckled Dixie shot him another glare that didn't seem to phase him at all.

"This time, we are headed out about as far as we can go in the US, up to Tacoma Washington."

My heart almost stopped. I sat up straighter.

"Wait, what did you say?" I asked before I even realized I was talking.

"Tacoma Washington." Dixie repeated a little louder.

"Fuck." I muttered under my breath, before putting my head into my hands.

"Is there a problem?" Dixie asked.

"Oh no, that's her happy reaction." Alex said slyly. This time before Dixie even had a chance to look at him I grabbed his foot and flipped him over backwards in his chair. A few of the boys clapped, but most just laughed. Alex got up, his face burning red, sat back down in his chair, slightly slouched and didn't talk again.

"No Dixie, its fine, just… eh, long story. But it'll be fine." I said, trying to force a smile.

Dixie smiled to and started talking about some other stuff that I wasn't really listening to, I was to caught up about what she had said. Pretty soon Dixie had dismissed us, and we all started filling out of the main part of the arena towards the locker rooms. Daniels and AJ and me, went with Alex towards his locker room. Upon arrival we found Chris and Sonjay already there. I didn't really care, I just sat down next to Chris on the bench and placed my head in my hands once again.

"What's wrong babe?" Alex asked, kneeling down in front of me.

"Uh it's a long story." I said, running my hand through my shoulder length hair.

"We've got time." The soft voice of Sonjay came from next to me. I smiled up at him. It was almost impossible to not love him.

I took a deep breath before I started to explain.

"Alex why did I come to Can Am?" I asked.

"Um, you had always wanted to wrestle, so you moved up there after you graduated high school, to start training."

"Well, that's um, partly true." I said beginning to rub my temples.

Alex raised his eyebrow slightly, wanting me to go on.

"When I was 17 years old I flunked out of high school. My parents were beyond pissed. I was supposed to be the first one in my family to go to college, since my older brother and sister had opted to go straight into the work field. When I flunked, oh wow were they mad. It wasn't pretty. It turned my friends against me too. They hated me. Why I'm not sure, but they did. I had always hated the town I grew up it. It was a tiny hick ass town no one had ever heard of, but they were constantly trying to make look better. A year after I was born the started "renovating" the city. Its still under construction today. I had always hated living there. Since the time I was 12 I kept a bag packed under my bed, because I knew one day they would push me over the edge, and I could just leave no questions asked. Climb out the bedroom window, down onto the top of my brothers van, over the neighbors fence, through the back lot of the church, cross the street, turn right, go straight take a left, and I was at the nearest bus stop that would take me to the train station. I started saving up money then too, so I would have income if I ever did have to leave. The only thing that really ever held me down there, was my friends. They were my life. So when they turned on me, as did my family, I took off. I left a note that told them where I was going to stay in Canada, and even said I took my cell phone with me. No one called. No one came. I haven't spoken to my family since. I spent a year helping at Storm wrestling Academy. Cleaning the rings, doing laundry, grocery shopping, the demeaning stuff. When I had enough money to start my training, I came to Can Am. By that time, I was old enough to have graduated high school, and so that's what I told you guys." I said, bringing my story to an end.

"I'm confused." Sonjay said softly. "What does this have to do with the show?"

"My house was 10 miles away from Tacoma. And my father hasn't missed a live wrestling event in almost… eh, 23 years. Yah that's about right. They sat ringside once, my mom and dad. Paul Orndorf landed in my moms lap." I said. Staring off into space.

"It'll be okay kid, I really don't think your parents will hold grudges for that long."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"They day I left my dad was yelling at me about the championship game I missed that his team played in." I said

"So…?" Alex asked confused.

"I was 4 when it happened." I said.

"Oh," Everyone in the room said collectively.

"Yah, that's my family."

"Babe everything's gonna be okay." AJ said with a smile, planting a soft kiss on my lips. Alex Chris and Sonjay looked at us in shock, and I just smiled, before pulling AJ into another kiss.

The three looked at Daniels for an explanation, but he just shrugged with a wicked smile.

"Daniels, we need to talk." Alex said. I broke the kiss and looked over at him, to see a very worried look on his face. I sighed and watched him leave with Daniels.

------------

Daniels P O V

-----------

"Daniels what the fuck!" Alex yelled, once we were alone in a back deserted corner.

"What's your dysfunction?" I asked, confused

"how could you let them get together man. You know about Sterling."

"First of all, AJ is my best friend, not my son. I cant control what he does. And Sterling dumped her."

"He did what!" Alex asked, his voice raising.

"Yah, her and AJ got in a fight earlier, and it somehow turned into AJ kissing her, and as he did, Sterling walked by. He saw everything." I shrugged.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Alex screamed louder still.

"Dude what's the big deal? I knew you liked her, but I didn't know it was that much." I said, my eyes narrowing at Alex.

"Its not that, I don't like her man. Its Petey. I don't think he can take much more man. He is head over heels for her, but he's always stuck in the best friend role. First Sterling, and now this, its not gonna be good man." Alex sighed, running a hand through the blonde side of his hair.

"Well, last I heard, he was pissed off at her, because of Sterling. That's why she was at AJ's house for three days. That's why he made a move. So its his own fault." I shrugged.

Alex narrowed his eyes at me.

"Look, Adri's happy, isn't that what's important?" I asked.

Alex sighed and nodded, and I walked away.

-------------

"Adri, hun its time to go." AJ said, knocking softly on the bathroom door inside him and Chris's locker room. I smiled and opened the door. AJ smiled at me and wrapped me into a kiss. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him back.

"Uh, are you two gonna make out every time you see each other?" Daniels asked.

Me and Aj both nodded are heads at the same time, causing Daniels to roll his eyes. Me and AJ laughed, before he wrapped an arm around my waist, as did I, and walked towards the face tunnel.

We got there just as Chris and Sonjay where coming back up the ramp from their tag team match.

"Good job out there guys." I said, giving them both smiles. They still eyed me and AJ carefully before smiling back and wishing us good luck.

"Uh, stupid cufflinks." Daniels grumbled from beside me, trying to adjust the sleeve of his black button up shirt.

I smiled and grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand towards me, and fixing his sleeves for him.

Daniels smiled at me before putting his arm around my shoulder and turning to AJ.

"You're a lucky man Styles." He said, giving my shoulder a quick squeeze before letting me stand back next to AJ, as his music started to play.

"Guess I am going first." He smiled, before giving me a quick kiss and walking up the tunnel. We heard the cheers from the crowd get louder, and watched as his pyro died down. Then we turned our attention towards the monitors and watched as AJ picked up a microphone and headed into the ring. Once he rolled in, he adjust the title on his shoulder before raising the mike to his mouth to introduce Daniels.

Daniels music rang out thought the arena as he ran up the tunnel onto the stage. I couldn't help but smile to see how much fun they were having, and to see the crowd enjoying it too.

Chris took the mike from AJ and started to thank the fans for their support. I would have listened closer, but just as he began to talk, there was a hand placed on my shoulder that made my attention turn away.

"Hi." Petey said sheepishly as he pulled his hand away quickly, almost looking like he regretted saying anything to me.

"Hi." I answered back flatly.

"I, I just wanted to tell you congratulations, and I am sorry, and you look great tonight." He said, lifting his gaze from the floor to my eyes.

I nodded and opened my mouth to say something, but as I did the familiar notes to "Animal I have Become" by three days grace rang through the arena, signaling my entrance.

"I have to go." I said just as flatly as before, and turned and walked up the ramp. I paused before I got into view and took a deep breath, forgetting everything that had happened in the last two years. None of it mattered. I was home. I looked up the tunnel, a smile on my face, and walked proudly onto the stage. The crowd went nuts.

I cant explain that feeling, where you know you have so many people behind you, that care about you. it's a completely unique experience.

"Lady's and Gentleman, my favorite girl, and yours too, Phili Wilson!" AJ's voice came through the speakers. I smiled and walked down the ramp towards the ring, slapping as many hands as I could on the way. When I reached the ring Chris and AJ where both sitting on the second rope opening them for me. I smiled and quickly jumped in, wiggling my hips a little in front of AJ as I did. He just smiled and Chris rolled his eyes.

I posed a little for the crowd before taking the mike from AJ.

"Wow." was all I could manage to say, which surprisingly made the crowd cheer.

"You guys are amazing. Each and everyone of you. I want to thank you guys for all your support." I said, pausing as the crowd began chanting welcome back.

"Thank you, really, but I am not the reason we are out here." I said, running my hand down AJ's back.

"These two, are the reason we are out here, ladies and gentleman, your tag team champions, AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels." I said, as they both raised there titles in the air.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I was interrupted by Team Canada's music. I looked over at AJ, and he just shrugged, as confused as I was.

"Cut the music. CUT THAT MUSIC!" Came the angry voice of Scott D'Amore over the loud speakers.

"Well if it isn't Phili Wilson, isn't this just like a happy family reunion." D'Amore said with a wicked smile across his lips. "You two having the titles is the biggest load of crap I have ever seen!" D'Amore continued. "Its just proves again how much…" He started to say before i interrupted him.

"If you say how much management is against you Scott, I swear to god I am gonna hurl. They won these titles because they deserve them." I said, as D'Amore glared at me.

"Shut up you stupid little whore, no ones talking to you." D'Amore shot at me, leaving me shocked.

"You watch your god damned mouth!" AJ screamed grabbing the mike out of my hands, without me even realizing.

"What are you gonna do pretty boy? You gonna hurt me?" D'Amore asked

AJ made a move to step through the ropes to go after D'Amore but I stopped him.

"Adri, he isn't getting away with talking to you like that!" AJ yelled as I clung to his shirt.

"AJ, when is the last time you saw D'Amore go anywhere without the rest of the team?" I asked, before ducking just in time to avoid the chair Bobby Roode was swinging at my head. Unfortunately AJ didn't see it in time, and he took the full force of the blow intended for me.

"AJ!" I screamed as he hit the mat.

"Go!" He said, brushing some of the blood that was falling from his eyes. "Don't get involved in this, go to the back." He said, looking over at chris, who was being strangled on the middle rope by Eric Young.

"No." I said flatly, "I am not leaving you guys, I know them better than anybody, I can help."

"  
You'll hurt yourself! Go to the back!" Aj ordered.

"No. I am nto leaving you!" I yelled back before standing up at tapping Bobby on the shoulder, as he was kicking Chris in the ribs. HE turned around just as I jumped into the air, and kicked him with my good foot, making him stumble a little bit but not knock him completely down. I ran towards the ropes the best I could to bounce off them, but as I did, I was hit in the back by a hockey stick by Scott.

The crowd booed, but then began to cheer. I looked up to See Chris getting the upper hand on Eric, only to be stoped by a steel chair to the back.

There was a sudden mix of cheers and boo's, as Petey came running down the ramp.

He slid expertly into the ring, and shot me a look, his eyes close to tears. Then he turned and kicked AJ hard in the ribs. One kick after another he wore AJ down.

"Petey stop it!" I yelled, getting to my knees.

"Adri, please." He said, turning to look at me.

"I don't want to hurt you. Please just stay down." He pleaded. I didn't listen, I got up and pushed him, before lowering myself, covering AJ.

"Adri please, just move." He begged.

"Fuck off." I shot back "You want to hurt him then you hurt me."

Petey looked at me with sad eyes, and opened his mouth. I never heard his answer. Before he could say anything Eric hit me in the head with a chair, knocking me unconscious.

------------

I sat bolt upright, only to regret that decision as a splitting pain went all through out my body.

"Easy there sweetie." Came areasuring voice from beside me. I turned to see Sonjay, with a weak smile on is lips. He slowly eased me back down onto the table in the trainers room.

"What the hell happened?" I asked barely above a whisper because my throat was so dry.

"You got whacked pretty good with a chair. He said, handing me a glass of water, which I gladly took, as he helped me sit up slowly to drink it. I gulped the whole thing down in one swig.

"Got anything stronger than this?" I asked with a weak smile, before laying back down.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" Came a screaming voice from outside the door.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN THAT GOD DAMNED ROOM I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OF YOUR SKINNY LITTLE NECK!" The voice screamed again, before the door opened, revealing a very angry looking Alex Shelley.

"Who the fuck did you get in here?" Alex shot at Sonjay, who just shrugged. Then Alex turned his attention to me.

"Adri are you okay?" He asked, coming right next to ma and grabbing my hand in his.

"Oh yah, just great." I said, before laying back down and shutting my eyes. Alex laughed a little and brushed some of the hair out of my face.

" I swear to god I will kill D'Amore." Alex said angrily. "He knows your hurt but he sent them out there to hurt you anyway." He said through gritted teeth.

"Alex don't bug out." I said with a laugh. "I deserved it anyway." I sighed.

Alex just shook his head at me, not sure what to say.

"Uh guys little help here?" Came Daniels voice from the doorway.

Sonjay ran over to help him carry what looked like an unconscious Aj over to the table next to me.

"Is he okay?" I asked, sitting upright, slower this time.

"Yeah he's fine." Daniels sighed. "Few stitches and a bruised rib, they have him on Tylenol 3's, so he is a little out of it." He said before jumping up on the table at AJ's feet.

"What about you?" I asked, eying the Band-Aid on his forehead.

"Just a cut." He shrugged.

"How long till he wakes up?" I asked, turning my attention back to AJ.

"About a half an hour." Daniels sighed, before getting up of the table and coming to give me a hug.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, come get me when he's up okay?" I nodded and hugged him back.

------------

I stopped AJ outside of his apartment later that night, as I gently shoved him against the wall carefully avoiding his sore ribs, and pulled his head down to me. I kept one hand on the back of his head, as my other one rested on his hip. His hands slowly raised till they were both on my face.

"Lets get inside first Hun." He laughed, unlocking the door quickly, before picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and leaned down to kiss him again, as he awkwardly shut the door behind him.

We both laughed a little before AJ laid me down on the couch, in almost the same position we were earlier that day.

Once I was fully down on the couch, he pulled away.

"You hungry?" He asked, awkwardly. I laughed a little and nodded.

"Good, make us something to eat while I take a shower." He said with a smile before running away to dodge the pillow I threw at his head.

I sighed and walked up to his kitchen and quickly made to peanut butter sandwiches. I laid them out on the counter and then sat back down on the couch. I stretched out on the couch and let out a slow yawn, as my eyelids began to get heavy.

--------

I woke up the next morning, to find me and AJ laying together on the couch, his arms wrapped around my waist, and mine hands gently laid upon his shoulders.

"Mornin' sweetie." He said with a smile, before planting a soft kiss on my lips.

I smiled back up at him. "I feel asleep didn't I?" I laughed, laying my head against his bare chest.

He laughed too and nodded his head, his chin resting on top of my head, as I snuggled closer to him.

"Your head feeling better?" He asked, wrapping his arms tighter around me.

"Yeah, a little how bout you?" I asked.

Aj just shrugged "Been better, but then again I have been worse."

I nodded and locked him in another kiss, my arms moving from his shoulders up to around his neck.

------------

_**Long ass chappy eh? Oh, I am evil to Petey aren't I? Lol, a lot happened in this chappy huh? Can you belive I made Eric and Scott evil? Weird eh? Lol, anyway, hope you enjoyed and review!**_

_**sorry for so long without an update, I was on vacation!**_

_**-PA6**_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never have never will, if I did I wouldn't be writing this I would be living it.

WARNING: I TEND TO SWEAR A LOT. JUST BE PREPARED.

-----------

_I nodded and locked him in another kiss, my arms moving from his shoulders up to around his neck._

------------

**1 YEAR LATER**

--------------

I sat on mine and AJ's bed flipping through my contacts list on my phone. There was nothing to do when AJ was out of town and I was beyond bored. As a last resort I started digging through some of the drawers, before I finally found what I was looking for. I pulled it out of the drawer, running my hand across the smooth leather of the cover. I set it on the bed and began flipping the pages of my journal.

My last entry was written before I came back to TNA, so I figured it was time for an update.

_**Journal entry 27**_

_The last year has one of the best of my life. _

_AJ and Chris dropped the titles to team Canada about two months ago, and Daniels got the X-Title back. Me and AJ are still together, and things couldn't be better. I really love him. _

_I haven't talked to Petey in months. He requested a two month vacation with management, and I guess he is back at home in Canada. Sometimes its hard to think about him. He was my best friend, and sometimes I wake up and expect to be back at our apartment. Don't get me wrong, I am happy with AJ, I just miss my best friend. _

_Eric and D'Amore apologized after they won the titles, saying what they did was uncalled for. I know they did it to get heat, but it still hurt. I don't think we will ever be as close as we used to be. _

_AJ been working really hard, and gets a title shot against Chris at the next pay per view. After him and Chris split I stayed his manager, which I am happy about. We are still defiantly a crowd favorite. We were in PWI last month, they compared us to an early Lita and Matt, before everything got fucked up with them. It was cool to be in a magazine. _

_Alex and Sonjay have been great with helping me train too. My legs are as strong as ever, and I finally have abs! I go to the doctor for a check up tomorrow, mainly for my ankle and wrist, but I have to get a full clean bill of health before Larry will let me wrestle. _

_I resigned again yesterday to another 1 year deal. Its cool, because the contract lets me wrestle pretty much anywhere besides WWE and OVW. Once I get cleared, Alex says he wants to take me to Japan. It'll be great to see Ki again. I really miss him._

-----------

_**Short and pointless yes I know, just covering the time gap for the future chappys.**_

_**You know what this means Xytne, no kidnapping my boys and torturing them with feathers!**_

_**-pa6**_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never have never will, if I did I wouldn't be writing this I would be living it.

WARNING: I TEND TO SWEAR A LOT. JUST BE PREPARED.

-----------

_I nodded and locked him in another kiss, my arms moving from his shoulders up to around his neck._

------------

"Sweetie, you have nothing to be nervous about!" AJ said as I paced back and forth across our apartment as he sat on the couch.

"What do you mean I have nothing to worry about! If I don't get cleared I cant wrestle! That's a lot to worry about. I need to get back in that ring!" I said, not slowing my pace at all.

"Sweetie, you have to calm down." He said looking at me reassuringly.

"I cant" I sighed. The next thing I knew, AJ grabbed my wrist and pulled me down into his lap, kissing me softly on the lips.

"Better now?" He asked, pulling away with a smile.

I smirked a little. "Not really, maybe you should try again."

AJ smile grew wider as I pulled his head back to mine. His arms wrapped around my body, as he stood, my legs wrapped around his waist. He laid me down on the couch, not breaking the kiss. He then started to move his kisses to my neck and shoulder as I pulled his shirt over his head.

We both groaned as there was a knocking on the door. AJ sat up to get it, but I pulled him back towards me, kissing him again. He smiled through the kiss, and wrapped his arms under my back. I groaned again as the knocking on the door grew louder. AJ pulled away from me and got to the door this time before I could stop him. I just sighed and hugged his shirt close to my chest, taking in his smell.

"Scott?" AJ's confused voice came from behind me. I stood up from the couch and walked over to the door.

"What's up Coach?" I asked, handing AJ his shirt. Scott just looked up at me with sad eyes. It was then I noticed the large bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Scott what's wrong?" I asked again.

"Its Petey. Eric found him at his house. He tried to kill himself." Scott said, moving his gaze from my eyes to the ground.

My heart skipped a few beats and my breath caught in my throat.

"Is… he okay?" I asked, leaning against AJ's chest for support. HE placed his hands on each of my hips to keep me steady.

"They think so. He lost a lot of blood. Its his mental state I am worried about. He wont let anyone in the room, he wont eat, he wont talk. Adri, please, I need your help. I need you to talk to him."

I nodded quickly, and followed Scott out the door, as did AJ, pulling his shirt over his head.

Scott got in the front of his car and me and AJ sat in the back. I cried silently into his shoulder the whole way there. He just held onto me tight and kissed the top of my head occasionally. Scott didn't talk the whole way to the hospital.

We had barely stopped at the hospital parking lot when I jumped out of the car.

"Room 122" Scott yelled after me, as AJ jogged along behind me." I nearly knocked over 3 people and 2 doctors as I ran through the halls, looking for room 122

Phili!" I heard Alex's voice say from the other side of the hall. I turned around to see him and Eric, sitting in the waiting room looking just as exhausted as Scott had.

"Where is he?" I said and Alex got up to show me to the room. I wiped a few of the stray tears from my face, and asked AJ to stay outside. He nodded and gave me a quick hug, before I reached out to open the door. I took a deep breath and turned the knob…..

-----------

_**I've been threatened with discontinuation! AHHHHH! Don't kill me, I promise Petey doesn't die!**_

_**-PA6**_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never have never will, if I did I wouldn't be writing this I would be living it.

WARNING: I TEND TO SWEAR A LOT. JUST BE PREPARED.

-----------

_I nodded and locked him in another kiss, my arms moving from his shoulders up to around his neck._

------------

"I fucking told you Alex, get the hell out of my room." Petey growled angrily, his back turned t the door.

"Someboyds feeling a little fiesty." I said, feeling uncomfortable as I stood right next to the door.

Petey immediately turned at the sound of my voice.

"Hi." I mumbled softly.

"Petey just sighed and turned back over staring outside the window.

"Petey what the hell.." I said, taking a step closer to him. "How could you do this to yourself?" I aksed, my eyes fixed on the bandages on his wrists.

He didn't answer.

"Look I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to hurt you." I sighed, sitting down in the chair next to the bed and reaching up lacing my fingers in his. He pulled his hand away, and re adjust the blankets.

I bit my lip to keep the tears from coming.

"You probably don't remember this…" I started to say, putting my elbows on my knees and staring intently on the floor. "It was, um a couple days after I turned 21. A few months before I left. I um, me and Andy and Chase went out drinking like usual, and I got totally trashed." I said, smiling at teh memory.

"We spent all our money on booze, and didn't even have enough to get a cab home. So I called you. It was 2, 3 oclock in the morning, but you came anyway. You had to carry me out to the car, and drive the three of us home. Um.." I said taking a deep breath and choking back the tears.

"I was totally delirious when you helped me out of the car. I was rambling about something, and before we got to the steps, I stopped you and gave you a hug. I told you I loved you and I never wanted to lose you. You told me you would never ever leave, but I didn't believe you. So you gave me this." I said, pulling a silver chain out of my pocket, with his high school ring on it. "You, you told me s long as I d this ring I would never lose you."

I looked up to see Petey still had his back to me. I took a deep breath and stood up. I ran the cool metal of the necklace through my hand before setting it down on the table beside his bed, and then turned and walked away.

"Goodbye Petey." was all I could manage to say before closing the door behind me.

-----------

_**I mean and evil yes I know. It gets better trust me.**_

_**-PA6**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never have never will, if I did I wouldn't be writing this I would be living it.**

**WARNING: I TEND TO SWEAR A LOT. JUST BE PREPARED.**

-----------

"_Goodbye Petey." was all I could manage to say before closing the door behind me._

------------

I sat in my car in an abandoned parking lot as the tears fell freely on the paper in my lap. My hands shook violently as i began to write.

_To Everyone,_

_I am sorry. I cant do this anymore. You guys are my heart and my soul, and you always will be, but i cant take the pain. It hurts to bad. _

_Daniels, you will always be my angel bear. I will never forget you. I have had some of the best times of my life with you. You have always been there to protect me, and you have always been my family. I love you like you were my big brother. _

_Alex, you have been like a big brother to me for as long as i can remember. You always knew how to make me feel better. For that i thank you, and i love you. You never fail to make me laugh, which most of the time i needed._

_Chris Sabin, you will always be my little sweetheart, and i know you are going to go far. Your absolultly amazing inside and out._

_Sonjay, i know we have just been getting close, and i am sorry i have to leave like this. You where there when i needed you most, and for that i will always consider you one of my best friends. _

_To Chase, i am sorry i screwed everything up for you. I never meant for it to turn out like this. _

_To AMW, you guys are true soutern gentleman, and you will never be forgotten. _

_Sterling, i doubt you will ever read this, but i am sorry. For everything. I should have told you how i felt, and you shouldnt have had to find out like that. I feel horrible for what i did, and I always will. _

_To team canada, you guys have been like family to me. I will never forget all you have done for me. I love you._

_I am sorry it has to end like this, but its the only way i can see. I, i cant do this anymore._

_Eternally sorry, and forever yours._

_Adriana Wilson._

------------

I wiped away some of the tears as i finished the easiest of the three letters. This next one was going to be one of the hardest things i had ever written.

----------

_To Petey,_

_You wont listen to me when i try to talk to you, so this is the only way i know how to get my message across. I want to tell you i am sorry. I never in a million years thought i could hurt you this much. When Scott told me what had happened, i thought i had lost you Petey. And i have never been that scared in my life. Even when i was fighting my own life in the hospital, nothing scared me as much, as knowing i might lose you. You have been my best friend, my roomate, and my family for so many years. But i screwed that up. And thats why i have to do this. By the time you read this i will be long gone. I'd tell you where i was going, but honestly i dont know. I hope maybe one day you can forgive me, and we can just go back to how we used to be. But i know that will never happen. I just want you to know i love you, and i will never ever forget you._

_Love always_

_Adriana_

----------

I folded up the sheet of paper with shaking hands and clumsily slipped it into an envolope. Once i had succesfully sealed it, i rested my head agaist the steering wheel and cried my eyes out. This isnt supposed to be how it happened. I was supposed to go back to TNA and be happy. But it brought me only pain. I couldnt go anywhere without screwing it up, and now i was losing everything i had.

I took a deep breath to collect myself knowing the hardest of the letters was yet to come. I could barely hold the pen my hand was shaking so violently. I took another deep breath and stedied myself.

---------

_To AJ,_

_I am sorry AJ, i never meant to hurt you. I love you with all my heart, and i know that i always will. You are without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me. I need you more than you will ever know. But i cant do this. I cant take the constant pain anymore AJ. I love you, but you deserve better than me. You deserve more. Forget about me AJ, it will be for teh best. As i sit writing this, i know i will probably never see you again. That tears my heart into a million pieces, but so does the fact i know if i stay i will rob you of your happiness. I'm sorry its ending like this, i honestly do love you. But you have to move on. Please. _

_I'm sorry._

_Adriana._

-------------

As my car pulled into the studio parking lot my heart rate quickened. It was almost 10 at night, so i knew no one would be here till tomarrow morning. I slowly got out of the car, all three letters in my hand. I amde my way to the netrance only to find it locked. I should have thought of that

"Well hello Miss. Wilson." Came a voice from behind me, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin.

"Hi Mr. Lee" I said with a smile, realising it was only the janitor.

"I left something really important in my locker, do you mind letting me in?" I said with a smile, hoping he would buy it.

"Sure Miss Wilson." He said with a smile before unlocking the door and pushing it open for me.

-----------

Wow ubrupt ending huh? Big chappy. Not in lenght but in info. Whats gonna happen? Reviews would be nice! I want to know how i am doing!.

-PA6


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never have never will, if I did I wouldn't be writing this I would be living it.**

**WARNING: I TEND TO SWEAR A LOT. JUST BE PREPARED.**

** A/N: wow. i havent updated this since July? I'm sorry. Got caught up in school, and pinnacle, and all my other stories! but this one will always be my baby, and plan on seeing a lot more updates soon.**

**Just so you know, from now on, you are going to be hearing about some wrestlers that arent going to be as well known as the ones i ahve used in teh past of this story. If you want to know more about them, hit me up.  
**

**------------**

"Hey Sonj!" AJ called out to his close friend, as he walked passed him in the hallway. Instead if returning a hello, and his usually happy smile, Sonjay's face dropped at the sight of AJ. 

"A, I don't know how to say this, but… you need to come with me." Sonjay said, a look of seriousness on his face that scared AJ a little.

"Sonj, what's wrong."

"I, I cant tell you. You need to see this for yourself." Sonjay sighed heavily, before leading AJ back down the hallway, towards Larry Zybyzko's door.

Sonjay knocked on the door twice before opening it, revealing a very tired looking Larry Zbyzko, rubbing his bald head in the palms of his hands.

"Um, Larry." Sonjay said, trying to get Larry's attention.

"Get….." Larry began to yell angrily, before catching sight of AJ, and immediately changing his tone.

"Thank you Sonjay, I can take it from here." Larry said, giving Sonjay the hint this was his time to leave.

AJ still confused, stood alone in the middle of the office.

"AJ, you may want to sit for this." Larry began to say, as he re adjusted the back to his seat.

"I think I'll stand." AJ replied. "Can you just tell me what the big deal is?"

Larry took a deep breath before he began explaining.

"This morning when I got here, I found these stuffed under my door. I only opened the one addressed to the TNA locker room… but, I have a feeling you don't want me to open this one." Larry said, before extending his hand towards AJ, which now held an envelope.

AJ, took it slowly, and looked over it slowly. His hands began to shake as he looked down at the name on the outside of the envelope.

He recognized Adri's hand writing immediately. But there was something different about it. It was smeared in three small places, almost as if someone had been crying over it. And by the seriousness on Sonjay and Larry's faces , he could tell that whatever the letter contained, wasn't good.

He slowly slid his shaking finger under the flap of the envelope, and took out the small letter. As he read the words to himself, it was like a bag of bricks being dropped on his chest.

He just stood there. In the middle of Larrys office, his heart shattering into a thousand peices, as he read her words over and over.

_ I love you, but you deserve better than me. _

"Aj..." Larrys uneasy voice broke into his head a few minutes later.

"Shes, wrong. I need her. I dont want anybody else... how could she... shes not gone Larry she's not gone." Aj mumbled, looking up at the man he had never really liked much, looking for some sort of comfort.

"Aj. I'm sorry son." Was all Larry could think to say.

"I, I have to go find her. She couldnt have gone far. I... I'm gonna go find her." Aj said quickly, before taking off out the office door before Larry could stop him.

--------

Aj took off running down teh hall, pushing past anyone who was in his way. He was only a few feet from the door, when i strong pair of arms wraped around him to stop his run.

"AJ whats wrong?" A very concerned Christopher Daniels asked, as he spun AJ around to face him. They had been friends for a very long time, and not once had Chris seen AJ in the state he was now.

"Chris, she's wrong. I dont deserve better. I need her. She loves me, I love her.."

"Slow down." Chris said, placing a hand on his friends shoulder

"Who are we talking about."

"I dont have time for this." AJ spat, before taking off again. This time Daniels didnt try to stop him. Instead he made his way back to where AJ had come from, Larry's office. But as he was about to walk into his door, Larry walked out, almost running into Chris.

"Daniels. Did AJ tell you?"

"No. He wouldnt slow down long enough to talk to me. Whats going on." Chris asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We are calling all the lockerroom to the ring right now. Everything will be explained there." Larry sighed, a look of hurt, as well as sadness filling his eyes, before walking off towards the impact zone.

----------

_**Short, but more to come soon. as well as updates for the other stories.  
**_

----------


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, i don't own. The nobodys your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**

**OH SHIT. Did I really go this long without updating? I am sorry. Please no death threats! Anyways, I've been struck with some inspiration, so here I am. ALSO, i re-wrote the last chapter posted in _"I hate you with a fiery passion" _because I had totally wrote myself into a corner there. So to any fans of that story that are reading this go back and read that. Also, I MAY (as in a slight possibilty) be discontinuing _UNTITLED_. Nothing is for sure yet tho. I doubt any one reading this also reads my newsies fan fics, but i most likely wont be writing any more in those. I have kind of lost interest in the movie, making it really hard to write. Again i am ranting. So i will stop before some vikings come to behead me while wearing sombrero's. 'Cause thats just embarrassing.  
**

**----------------**

**Phili's POV**

**-------**

It felt weird to be back here. I hadn't been here in years. I don't know why exactly I chose to come here. Maybe because I wanted a little bit of my old life back. Maybe because I wanted to forget.

The old shack had long been abandoned. But that hadn't stopped us.

**-------**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**-------**_

_**"**Little to your left. Your left dumbass. YOUR OTHER LEFT" I couldnt help but smile as Chase ran the oversized chair he was carrying into the wall._

_"You could help us carry this shit in you know. It was your idea after all."_

_"Not true Mr. Stevens. It was you that made the original argument that you hated hanging out at mine and Peteys place because Petey was such a neat freak. Therefore you put this "idea" in my head, therefore this was really your idea." I said with a smirk._

_"You should have been a lawyer." He laughed and shook his head before lifting the chair back up and carrying it blindly to the middle of the shack we were now claiming as our own.  
_

_Once he set it down, he flopped into it and stared out the window towards the ocean._

_"We've got to do something about the smell in here" He said, as I sat down on the couch next to him._

_"Mhm." I said barely listening. "When's Andy coming?"_

_"Ha. You really like him don't you?" Chase said with that mischievous smile that just made you want to punch him._

_"No. He's... He's just bringing the beer. And I need to be drunk." I said, trying to cover up my tracks._

_"You are more fun that way." Chase said with a laugh before ducking as a threw a pillow at him._

_"Hey guys, stop the violence. Can't we just get along?" A deep voice came from behind us that I immediately recognized._

_"Finally" I sighed. "About time we had some beer." I said, taking the beer out of Andy's hands._

_-------_

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

_**-----**_

_"Psssssssst. Andy... guess what." I giggled, at this point drunk beyond belief._

_"Whats up pretty lady?" He asked, as he lay out on the river bank, staring up at the stars._

_I crawled over to him from where I had been laying, an laid my head down on his chest._

_"Underneath my clothes... I'm totally... naked." I said before cracking up laughing at my own joke. _

_"Thats nice." Andy sighed as he started rubbing my back with his big rough hands_

_"You should use more lotion." I said with a smile, as I sat up to look at him._

_"I'll remember that." He said with a smile, his eyes still transfixed on the stars._

_I looked at him, and loved every second of it. The way the moonlight fell on his face, the way his chest moved as he breathed._

_"I'm cold." I said, snuggling up close to his shoulder. _

_He took the hint and wrapped his arm around me, attempting to share his body warmth._

_"Night Phili."_

_"Night Andy"_

_----------_

**END FLASHBACK**

----------

I shuttered a little bit in the cold, and then shook my head to rid myself of the memories. Now was not a good time to go down memory lane.

I sat in my car for a few more moments, contemplating if this was a good idea or not. Everything in there would remind me of him. Plus it smelled. And the way it was raining now, the old roof would probably be leaking. But then again, where else did I have to go. I had no home. I couldn't put my friends through anymore of my bullshit. This was the only place I had.

I took a deep breath before opening the car door. My feet seemed to be weighted to the ground as I took each step towards the shack. Flashbacks to the warm summer we had spent here, the many wasted nights on the river bed, falling asleep next to Andy countless times seemed to push me away from this place. But I had to take those steps forward.

Finally I reached the door. We never bothered with a lock, because no one in their right mind would come here. I turned to the doorknob slowly and walked into the shack.

There were no lights on. The light from the moon reflecting through the windows gave the shack an eerie glow. I turned around to turn on the lamp that was closest to the door.

I stood back up, only to have a large rough hand cover my mouth to stifle my scream.

--------

**I'm evil. Leaving you with a cliff hanger after like a year of not updating. So terrible. Please don't murder me. I promise more updates to come. Let me know what you think!**

**-PA6  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, i don't own. The nobodys your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**

**----------------**

**Phili's POV**

**-------**

I could barely hear my own scream as the dark figures hand clamped hard across my face. I did my best to struggle away, finally resorting to biting, which set me free.

"Jesus fuck. You didn't have to bite me!" The deep voice of my attacker cut through me, as I immediately recognized it.

"I...I didn't think anyone would be here..." I stuttered.

"Well then you were wrong." He said, stepping into the light, so i could see his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite you Andy... I was scared... I should go..." I turned to run out the door, but he grabbed my shoulder to stop me.

"Stay. Please. We need to talk" He said, his eyes almost pleading with me.

"Okay..." I said, still a little scared.

"Sit. You want a beer?" He asked, walking towards the mini fridge Chase had bought years before.

"Um. Yeah. That'd be great." I said, as I sat down apprehensively on the couch.

Andy grabbed us both a beer, and then sat in the chair opposite me, where we both just sat looking at each other for awhile.

It was Andy who finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. For everything. For being such a jerk, for making you leave, for being an even bigger jerk when you got back..." He trailed off, as his eyes went from me to the floor.

All that I could think of to say was "Why, am I such a horrible person..."

"NO!" Andy inturupted. "Don't ever think that. That night at the gym... when you told me how you felt... I just... I was scared."

"Why?"

"Because. The truth is, I liked you too. I had since we met. I loved every moment that I got to spend with you. But I was always afraid to tell you, because I thought it would screw up everything we had..."

Andy raised his stare back up to my eyes before finishing with. "I didn't want to lose you. But I went to such extremes that I ended up chasing you away. I never forgave myself for that, and when you came back... i didn't know what to do."

We both sat in silence as I took in his words. He had actually felt the same way for me. All those times I had thought he would never think about me like that, I was wrong. He felt the same way the whole time. This was to much to take in.

"I...I'm sorry too." I was finally able to say. "I'm sorry I left. It was stupid. I left behind everyone I loved because I was too afraid." I said. As I did I thought about my current situation. I was running again. Afraid. Was I ever going to learn or was I going to just keep putting myself through hell?

"Andy. I'm sorry. I need to go." I said, before running out the door.

--------

**Kinda short I know, but i promise more to come. Phili just needed to get closure with the whole Andys an asshole situation. ALSO. after talking with Xtyne last night, i have decided to start a new fic. Its gonna eb called "Its about damn time" So keep an eye out for that!  
**

**-PA6  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, i don't own. The nobodys your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**

**Omg. i came up with the idea for this chapter... and i just had to sit down and write. Hope you like it.  
**

**----------------**

I took several deep breaths. I wasn't sure what would be harder. Coming back after 3 years, or coming back after 12 hours. I had proved to myself again that I was incapable of making a good decision, and i always picked THE worst possible thing to do.

But as I thought about that, it really didnt make sense. I thought running away from home would be a bad idea, but if I hadn't I would have never have met Petey. He changed my life, and he was my best friend. I would have been a completely different person if I had never met him. On the flip side, he did hate me now.

If I hadnt told Andy how I felt and ran away, I may have never know how Andy, or AJ felt about me. AJ told me countless times about how my leaving and coming back was a real wake up call to him, that life was too short not to capitalize on what you wanted. But on that flip side, I had just walked out on the man of my dreams and told him to forget about me.

So now I sat in front of the apartment that we had lived in together for almost a year. The apartment he let me stay at when me and Petey had our falling out, the apartment where he told me how he really felt about me, the apartment where I had fallen asleep in his arms to many times to remember. And for the first time in my life, I was afraid to go in.

Finally I was able to force my shaking hands to remove the keys from the ignition , and open the car door. I swung my legs out the side and stopped again, to take a few more deep breaths. My stomach was doing back flips as I stood up, and my legs felt like Jello. I gripped tight to the railing as I climbed to the second floor.

My hands were shaking violently as I tried to unlock the door. The fact that I was wet from the rain didnt have that much to do with it either. I had never been this nervous in my life.

Finally I got the got the door open. I stepped inside, and tried to call AJ's name, but couldn't force the words to come out. The sight of the apartment alone had brought me to tears.

How could I even think about running out on this? This was the happiest I had been in a long time, and I was ready to just walk away and give it all up. My boyfriend, my house, all but a select few belongings that I had brought in my bag.

The sound of AJ swearing coming from the bedroom snapped me back to reality. My feet felt like lead as I made my way across the living room towards the open bedroom door.

I stood in the doorway for a few moments hoping he would just feel me there and take me in his arms, and tell me it was all okay. But it didnt happen. He had his back to the door, digging for something in the closet.

"A...AJ." I said barely above a whisper.

His head snapped around so fast I was suprised he didnt get whiplash.

"Adri..." He said, turning to face me.

"I...I wasnt thinking right..." I stammered.

"How. How could you. Just give it all up. Give me up?" He said tears forming in his eyes, but not falling.

"I...I don't know." I said, looking down at the floor.

"You don't know?" He said, his voice rising slightly.

"You don't know? How can you not know..."

"I...I couldn't handle it anymore..."

"So you should have talked to me about it! I have ears and a brain! I could have helped!"

"AJ...I'm sorry." I said, my flow of tears increasing.

"Thats not good enough Adri. God Damnit! You were just gonna give up all we had like that, and you come back and think sorry is gonna cut it?" He said, still standing across the room from me.

"I...I am so sorry AJ. I didnt mean to hurt you. I thought we would both be better off if i was gone..."

"You thought I would be better, not sleeping, wondering what the hell I did wrong to make you run out on me like this. Going over every fucking conversation we ever had, trying to figure out what I screwed up? You thought I would be better off?"

"This was never about you. I love you!"

"But you'd be willing to leave me at the drop of a hat." He said, a look of hurt crossing his eyes as he did.

"No! Thats why I came back. I couldn't go through with it. I knew I couldn't live without you." I sobbed, near hysterics.

"You know what. I don't think you really mean that." AJ said his voice turning cold.

"Aj..."

"No. Let me finish. You know what I was going to do today? I was going to take you to the doctors office, I was going to see you get cleared, so you could do what you love. Then I was going to bring you back here, I was going to make us a romantic dinner, and just when the time was right, I was going to give you this" He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a jewelry box. He opened it to reveal a stunning engagement ring.

"But you showed me something. Your not ready to commit to anything. I don't think you ever will be. So until you grow up, and realize that your actions effect other people, get the hell out of my apartment." He said, before tossing the ring box into the garbage can next to him.

I was to shocked to say anything. I sobbed harder, before just turning around, and walking away.

I soon as i stepped foot outside the door I slid down against the wall an sobbed. I cursed myself for being so dumb, before pulling my phone out of my pocket. I held down the number 5 till it began to dial.

A groggy voice answered with a "Where the hell are you"

"The apartment...please... I need you." Before hanging up.

--------

**DAMN YOU AJ! I made myself sad with this one. Reviews would be grand! I want to know how you all are liking it!  
**

**-PA6  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, i don't own. The nobodys your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**

**Blah. I am bored. So if this chapter sucks. Blame the total lack of ANYTHING to do. **

**----------------**

Thirty minutes later and I was sitting with on Christopher Daniel's couch, clinging to him as I cried harder then I ever had before. When he picked me up he hadn't asked any questions. He saw me shaking and crying, and picked me up and brought me here. The apartment was dark, he hadn't bothered to turn on any lights.

After another 20 minutes or so my tears started to slow.

"You gonna be okay?" Daniels ask, chasing some tears off my face with his thumb.

I just shook my head no, and buried my head deeper into his chest.

"Come on. Lets get you in something comfy." He said, once again picking me up and carrying me to his bedroom. As he went through his drawers I sat on the bed. I rubbed my eyes to see better, only to see the picture of me AJ and Chris out drinking for my birthday a few months bad.

I started sobbing again, as I looked at AJ holding me close to him, the goofy paper party hat half falling of his head.

Daniels abandoned what he was doing to come check on me.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" He asked getting down on his knee's in front of me.

I raised a shaky hand to point at the picture, before managing to say through sobs "I...I screwed...screwed everything up."

"Phili what are you talking about?" Daniels asked, looking back at the picture but not understanding what I was saying.

"He... He was gonna propose. But I...I screwed it up. He...He kicked me out... He hates me... They all do."

Daniels didnt say another word, just pulled me into a huge hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung for dear life.

"I will always love you." He whispered in my ear.

And for some reason that only made me sob harder.

When Daniels finally let go of me, he said he would be right back, and left the bedroom closing the door behind him.

------

**DANIELS POV**

**-------**

I turned on the kitchen light and grabbed my cell of the counter. I flipped it open and looked through my contacts list till I found the number I was looking for.

---

"Talk to me D Man" The deep southern drawl of Jame Storm came through on the other end.

"I need your help." I said flatly.

"Whats going on. Oh god, AJ didnt do anything did he?" James asked, his voice suddenly concerned.

"He's fine. For the moment. After I get my hands on him it may be another story tho..." I trailed off.

"Dude. What. Explain. Now."

"Phili came back. I dont know why but she did. She went to see AJ, but he kicked her out. I don't know what happened, she wont stop crying."

"Where do I come in then?" James asked, sounding confused.

"I need to go _talk _to AJ. I need someone here to stay with her."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few. Chris is with me, so I guess we'll both be coming."

"Thanks a lot man." I said, before hanging up the phone.

--------

I walked back into the bedroom, only to find Phili curled up under the covers, fast asleep, with the picture from my night stand clung tight to her chest. I couldn't bring myself to wake her, so instead I went back into the main room and waited for James and Chris to show up.

It didn't take that long, they probably ran every red light and stop sign to get here in ten minutes, but I didn't press the subject.

I just nodded to them, and walked out the door.

-----

**JAMES POV**

-----

"He was always so talkative" I laughed to Chris. Chris chuckled as well, before plopping down on the couch.

"I'ma go check on Phili" I said, not waiting for an answer as I slowly opened the door to Daniels bedroom.

Phili was curled up in a ball under the covers, clinging to something I couldn't see. I walked over the the bed and ran my hand down her arm. Her eyes opened, and she started to back away from me.

"Shh... Shh... its okay. Its just me..." I said, trying to comfort her.

"James? Where... where did Chris go."

"He...um, had something he had to take care of." I said, breaking eye contact momentarily.

"So whats going on with you girly? Last time I saw you, you were all smiles"

Tears started coming from her eyes, so i crawled into the bed next to her to try and comfort her.

"Just tell me what happened. It'll make you feel so much better, i promise."

"Petey hates me. AJ hates me. I lost everything." She said, as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Bullshit. There is no way those two could ever hate you."

"Its not that hard to hate a cruel, selfish, heartless bitch like me." She said, as more tears started to flow.

"Dont you ever... EVER think that about yourself." I said sternly.

"Now what happened"

"Petey tried to kill himself. I went to see him in the hospital...he wouldn't even look at me James. If I didnt try to hide anything, this never would have happened. It would all be okay. But I was to selfish."

I couldnt think of anything to say, so I let her go on.

"I thought... I thought everyone would be better off if I just left. So I did.But... I didnt have anywhere to go. So i went to the shack. Andy was there... he told me how he liked me, and thats why he drove me away. He was scared. Just like me. And that made me see how stupid I was being. I went to go see AJ, but he was just so angry. He... he..." She started sobbing before she finished.

"He what sweetie?" I asked.

"He was gonna propose. But he thinks I cant handle a relationship... He kicked me out... I lost it all." She said, before completely breaking down.

"Sweetie, its gonna be okay. I promise."

----

**DANIELS POV**

----

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I screamed, as AJ opened the door.

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"You know damn well what I am talking about! Phili's at my apartment balling her eyes out on my couch, and you dont seem to give a damn!"

"She's on your couch? Ouch. She wont be out of there for at least a week, and whatever you do, DON'T kiss her. It'll just turn out bad in the end." He said, turning his back to me.

"You son of a bitch" I growled, before tackling him to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He asked as he tried to get.

"Someone needs to knock some sense into your dumbass, to make you see that you are letting the best thing to ever happen to you just walk out the door!" I screamed

"The best thing that ever happened to me? Getting my heart ripped out is considered a plus nowadays?" He yelled back.

"She was confused AJ! And you know of all people know how rough she has had it these past few years! Now be a man and go apologize!"

"I NEED TO APOLOGIZE? For what? Apologize that SHE left me like it was no big deal. Apoloize that I treated her like royalty and was there for her every waking moment, and then she just give it all up?"

"GOD DAMNIT AJ! Stop being so stubborn! You love her, and you know it! Don't screw this up!" I yelled

"I used to love her. Now get out of my apartment."

**DAMN YOU AGAIN AJ! But yay for James and Chris, and Daniels.  
**

**-PA6  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, i don't own. The nobodys your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**

**Blah. I am bored. So if this chapter sucks. Blame the total lack of ANYTHING to do. **

**----------------**

**AJ'S POV **

-------------

After Daniels had left, I returned to the bedroom and sat down on my bed, head in my hands, thinking about what Chris had said. He was right when he said she was the best thing to ever happen to me. This past year had been amazing. I loved her so much. I really did want to marry her.

But she tore my heart out. Just thinking aobu that letter she wrote to me, made me sick to my stomach. I couldn't believe she would just give it all up so quickly. She might be able to go on living like it never happened, but I wouldn't be able to.

I walked over to the trash bin, and picked up the ring box. I studied the rign for a few moments, before placing it on top of my dresser. Maybe I wasnt ready to give up quite yet.

-----

**DANIELS POV**

**------**

"Good to see your keeping such a watchful eye on her" I chuckled as I slapped a sleeping Chris Harris in the back of the head.

"OW! What the hell Daniels!" He yelled sitting up right.

"Don't yell at me in my own house. Thats not being a polite guest." I laughed again, sitting down in my recliner.

"Let me guess, you killed Styles." Harris yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Nah. But I got through to him. He won't ever admit, but I can tell. I've spent enough time with that jackass to know. Won't be long now till he is stopping by for a visit." I smiled before adding

"Where's James?"

"He said he was going to check on Phili, never came back out, so I am guessing he would be in your room still."

I nodded before standing up and walking over to the door. I opened it slowly in case she was still sleeping.

She was in almost the same position as when I left her the first time, except now she was clinging to James and not the picture, and now she was awake. James on the other hand, was passed out. I smiled to myself, and walked in, making my presence known.

Phili gave a weak smile, which i returned with a large warm one. By this time I was next to the bed, tapping James on the shoulder.

He opened his eyes slowly, and yawned.

"Mind if I cut in?" I said with a smile.

"She's all yours." James said with another yawn before getting out of the bed and walking back into the main room.

"You want some comfier clothes?" I asked

Phili nodded and asked "Is it okay if I take a shower too?"

"Sure thing sweetie." I said with a smile before grabbing some clothes from my dresser.

------

**Phili's POV**

**-------**

I stood in Chris's bathroom, my hair soaking we from shower, wearing his clothes, just staring at myself in the mirror.

What had I done

What had I become.

Did I not care about anyone, or was I just to stupid to see how my actions effected everyone around me. Maybe it was a little bit of both.

I dropped my eyes from the mirror, unable to look at myself anymore.

As I studied the counter ashamed of myself, my eyes rested on Chris's razor.The blades shined up at me, almost daring me to pick it up.

It could all end. It would be so easy. One quick movement with that razor, and all the pain would stop. It be over.

I thougth back to visiting Petey in the hospital. I thought about how alone he looked. I thought about how scared I was for him. I thought about Daniels, and James, and Chris, and the others that still cared about me. Could I really put them through that? Could I once again put the feelings of all those around me aside, and make the selfish choice?

I picked up the razor, and ran the cool metal of the handle through my fingers. The voices in my head screaming at me.

"Do it you coward. Just do it"

I ran the blade over my thumb drawing blood. I just watched as the blood started to flow, staring balnkly at it. I was too numb to feel any pain. Or maybe I was just heartless. Unable to feel any real pain.

Then I thought back to the look in AJ's eyes. I could definatly feel pain then.

One last silent tear fell down my face, and I promised my self right then and there it would be the last one to fall.

I set Daniels' razor back on the counter, and wiped the blood off my thumb before opening the bathroom door and walking back into Daniels bedroom, crawling into bed next to him, wrapping my arms around his upper body.

He wrapped one arm around me as well and kissed the top of my head.

" I love you sweetie." He said. And I couldn't help but smile.

-------

**Its amazing what I get inspiration from. I was watching some gay ass show on MTV and I came up with this one. Strange huh? ANYWAYS. Reviews would be lovely. :)  
**

**-PA6  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, i don't own. The nobodys your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**

**I was watching "The Baxter" And it for some reason made me come up with this. weird i know**

**----------------**

**ONE WEEK LATER  
**

-------------

I had lived up to my promise to myself. Not a single tear had been shed. In fact, I was feeling pretty good. Staying with Chris turned out to be just what I needed. Instead of dwelling on what had happened to get me there, we both tried our best to forget about it. He was constantly pushing me out of the house with him, going any random place that we felt like going. I don't know what I would have done without him. He was the pushing force behind me that kept me going in a new direction, which was what I needed the most.

-------------

I barely had time to react as Daniels came running into the bedroom and diving onto the bed next to me.

"Whatcha watching?" He said with a huge smile.

"I have no idea." I said, blankly staring at the TV.

"Your sooooo boring." He sighed, rolling over on his back.

"I just don't have to be doing something every waking second of the day like SOME people I know" I said with a laugh.

"Fine. No surprise for you." Daniels huffed, and walked back out the door.

"WAIT!" I yelled, chasing after him.

"What kinda surprise?" I asked sweetly.

"The kind your never going to get to know about." He said, opening the fridge.

"OH come onnnnnn Angel Bear." I said, putting on my pouty face and leaning against the fridge door.

"Calling me the name I hate isn't gonna get you anywhere darling." He said, closing the door quickly so I almost fell flat on my face.

"Your such a meany face." I said, crossing my arms across my chest, as he hoped up onto the counter and began devouring his pudding he had gotten from the fridge.

"Calling me names isn't helping your case any."

"Fine." I sighed. "Just tell me then."

"Nope." He said, finishing his pudding, and getting up to grab another.

I stepped in front of the fridge to stop him.

"Tell me." I said.

Instead Chris just rolled his eyes, picked me up over his shoulder, and carried me back towards the bedroom.

I pounded my fists into his back, screaming for him to put me down but he wouldn't listen.

He finally threw me down on the bed, and i glared angrily up at him.

He smirked before sliding into the bed next to me and pulling something out of his pocket.

"Figured we could use a little vacation." He smiled handing me what he was holding.

"VEGAS!?" I screamed, reading over the tickets quickly.

"I FUCKIN LOVE YOU!" I yelled, before suffocating him with a hug.

"Cant...breathe..." Chris muttered from under me.

"Oh sorry." I smiled

"Stop apologizing and start packing. We leave in 4 hours" He said with a smile

-------

**2 DAYS LATER**

**--------**

I woke up with the most horrible head ache I had ever had. The light coming in through the window only made it worst. I got up to close the curtains, only to notice that my clothes were missing. I looked back at the bed to see the sleeping form of Christopher Daniels, also missing his clothes.

"Shit"

I ran to my suitcase and grabbed some clothes, and slipped them on quickly, all the time thinking _what the fuck did I do. What the fuck did I do. What the fuck did I do._

"Chris. Wake Up. CHRIS!" I practically screamed. He didn't move. I went over to the bed, to try and shake him awake. As i placed my hand on his shoulder, I noticed something else out of place.

A small diamond ring... placed on my right ring finger.

---------

**Oh shit. Didnt see that coming did ya?**

**-PA6  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, i don't own. The nobodys your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**

**I was watching "The Baxter" And it for some reason made me come up with this. weird i know**

**----------------**

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" I screamed.

"CHRIS! GOD DAMNIT DANIELS WAKE UP."

Chris opened his eyes slightly and turned to look at me.

"Why so loud?" He said, barely above a whisper.

"Chris what the fuck did we do?" I said, starting to pace across the hotel room.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked.

He started to sit up to look at me, when he noticed he was naked. He quickly scrambled to cover himself up with the sheets.

"I woke up the same way." I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"Shit."

"I know"

"Maybe we are making to much of this... maybe nothing happened." He suggested.

"We both wake up naked, in the same bed, and i am wearing THIS!" I said, thrusting my hand into his face. "I think something happened Chris."

Chris stared at my hand for what seemed like forever.

"Is that..." He choked.

"A wedding ring." I sighed

"Shit"

"I know."

"What are we gonna do?" He asked, rubbing his neck.

"I have no idea." I said, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Maybe we should go down to the courthouse. You know... just to make sure." He said, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah I guess." I sighed

-----------

**45 minutes later **

**-------------**

"Shit." I mumbled sitting down on the courthouse steps.

Chris hadn't said a word since we had left the hotel. Not even when the clerk at the court house told us that we were now legally married. He just sat down silently besides me.

"What did we do Chris..." I said, not expecting an answer

Chris just shook his head, and we both sat there in silence for a few more minutes.

"I'm sorry." He sighed, staring hard at the steps.

"It was a mistake Chris. A mistake we both made. No apologies needed." I tried to smile.

"I never thought I would have to get divorced... my moms gonna disown me." He said, eyes still fixed on the stairs.

I just nodded, and we went back to being silent.

-------

**2 DAYS LATER**

**--------**

The last two days had been horrible. We both stayed in the hotel room, barely ever talking to one another. When we got back from the court house Chris called down to the front desk and got new sheets for the bed. To make it less awkward to sleep in the bed. The courthouse had given us all the paperwork to file for the divorce, which still lay untouched on the bedside table. We were both to afraid to fill them out.

We sat on the bed and watched TV, Chris would go get meals, and then we would sleep. What a vacation.

Now we were starting to pack for our flight home, that left in a little less then two hours.

"How come your still wearing it?" Chris asked randomly, the sudden noise in the silence of the room scaring me a little.

"Still wearing what?" I asked confused.

"The ring. I figured you would have taken it off by now." He said, shoving a few more shirts into his suitcase.

I paused for a moment and looked down at my hand. Why was I still wearing it? It was a beautiful ring, but the fact that I only had ownership of it because I got drunk and married in Vegas wasn't exactly I reminder I needed to see.

Or maybe I did. Was this my mind telling me that maybe it wasn't just the beer that made me do this? There was no denying that Chris was an attractive man, but he was like a big brother to me.

And I was still in love with AJ. Or was I? I had cried over Andy for 6 months after I left. But with AJ, I only cried for one night. Did I really love him? Or was that all a lie?

My head started to hurt as all these thoughts rushed in at the same time. I sat down on the bed and started rubbing my temples.

"You okay?" Chris asked, stopping his packing.

"I... I don't know." I sighed.

Chris looked confused, and I just sighed again.

"What... What if I don't want to get divorced?"

Chris's look of confusion turned to shock.

"You... want to stay married... to me?" He said, having trouble comprehending.

"I don't know. I just... maybe for now. Maybe it could work..." I said looking up at Chris

"Wow...um..." Chris said, before closing his mouth and sitting down on the bed next to me.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"I don't want to get divorced either." Chris said finally after a few minutes of silence.

I looked up at him, a little shocked at what we had just agreed too.

"How the hell are we gonna tell everyone back home about this?" I sighed

"I don't know. Throw a suprise "WE MARRIED!" party at the studio." Chris smiled.

I laughed a little. "Can we leave out the part about us getting drunk and not remembering that we got married?"

"What else are we going to tell them?"

"I don't know... we could think of something." I sighed, taking my head off his shoulder so that I could look him in the eyes.

"We are going to have to be convincing too... I don't think anyones gonna believe us." He said, a strange look in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You know... we have to look like we really are in love. Like newlyweds."

"Your gonna have to hold my hand..." He smiled, leaning in a little closer to me.

"Let me hold you in front of the guys..." He was close enough now I could feel his breath on my nose.

"And we are gonna have to do a lot of this." He said, and before I could even comprehend what he was doing, he caught my lips in his, in a firm, warm kiss. I pushed my hand into his chest and he pulled away and quickly turned away from me.

"I shouldnt have..." He started to say, but I placed my hand on his thigh, making him stop.

"Your my husband now. You have every right." I smiled.

He smiled back, before raising his hand, and running a thumb over my cheek.

This time I leaned into him, and kissed his lips softly. He moved his hand to my back, and deepened the kiss, but then pulled away.

"You know... we've got two hours of honeymoon left..." He smiled at me.

I smiled back, as he laid me down on the bed and began kissing me again.

------------

**Omg. Did i just do that? Lol, I think i did. But seriously. Butt load of good stuff in this one. Plus more to come soon. Reviews would be nice. :)**

---------

**Oh shit. Didnt see that coming did ya?**

**-PA6  
**


End file.
